Force of Habit
by kaelaelameee
Summary: There are things that you can't just leave behind even if it's each other who's forcing you to do so, but it's ALWAYS each other that makes you want to hold on. Happens after SEASON 2 for both shows.
1. Chapter 1

Silence.

Silence is what takes over my last class for the day, as we all get lost in the world of love potions, faeries and men who turn into donkeys. While twirling my pen, I look to my left find Hanna, typing away on her phone totally engrossed in her conversation with whomever she was talking too. Aria sits comfortably on the front row paying attention to the lesson, and Spencer's being her usual over-achiever self, seated right beside Aria, taking notes. Color coded notes.

This silence is immediately destroyed by the obnoxious beeping of my phone. I froze mid-twirl and felt heat rise to my cheeks at the whole class, and our teacher Mrs. Montgomery, Aria's mom, turned to look at me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I took out my phone from my bag.

Mrs. Montgomery briefly raises her eyebrow at me before diving back into the lesson, totally ignoring the fact that I brought my phone out of my bag. Realizing that it might be _her, _I hastily unlock my phone and open the message folder.

Seeing her name on my phone gave my heart the reason to beat faster. My palms were instantly sweatier and my smile was growing by the second.

_Hey. I've been doing some thinking, and well, I think it's better for us to be just friends at this point. I like you Em, I really do. But, something's stopping me from completely being with you. I'm sorry. I would really want to be your friend though. So much. I'm such a coward for doing this through text, and I do apologize. I hope you find it in you to forgive me. _

The world froze. My smile dropped. My heart stopped. My hands were cold. My head was numb. I dropped the phone on my desk and took the deep breath.

'It's going to be okay, Emily. It's going to be okay. She's not the only girl in the world. If she's meant for you, then you'll find her in time.'

I reminded myself as I tried to calm back down and focus in class.

* * *

"Em. Em? Em. EMILY." Hanna said, poking my arm. Obviously, I wasn't successful in trying to focus.

"We've been standing here since a minute ago. Are you okay?" Spencer asked, immediately putting her hand on my forehead, trying to see if I had a fever.

I shrugged as I gathered my things and put them in my bag. I picked my phone up last, before standing up and leading my friends out of the class room. I open my phone, only to see that message again. I sighed and decided to reply to her message, thinking how it was better to be friends with instead of nothing at all.

_**It's not like I have a choice, do I? **_

I cringed, looking at how bitter I felt. I deleted the message and started typing again.

_**If that's what you want, then being friends is all we'll be. **__** How are you doing, friend?**_

I frowned as I pressed the sent button, immediately realizing that I may not have the strength to actually do this and set my feelings aside.

"You okay, Em?" Aria said, grabbing my arm from behind me.

"Yeah… I just…" I replied, looking for the right words to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Oooh. Girl troubles?" Hanna asked, instantly getting a smack on the arm from Spencer.

"WHAT." Hanna says, glaring at Spencer.

"Foot in mouth, Han. Foot in mouth." Spencer reminds, pulling her to the exit of the school.

Aria gives me a comforting smile before she turns around to follow Spencer and Hanna, me following closely behind.

We all ride Spencer's car, and my phone beeps just as I sit down at the back seat beside Aria.

_I'm great! The usual. Glee Club, School, College Applications. You?_

I can see Spencer and Hanna subtly looking at me through the rear view mirror, and Aria was trying to watch me from behind her hair, and ignoring them, I immediately replied to her message.

_**Eh. Same old. Swimming, School, Friends, You. I can't believe it's been 2 months since camp! 2 months since we've last seen each other. :P Can I ask you a question?**_

I look up and my eyes meet Spencer's as I look at the rear view mirror. She raises her eyebrow at me and I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"You can tell us who she is, you know?" Aria says, trying to peek from my phone. "Come on Em! It's been a couple of months since camp, and none of us have met or even seen her picture yet."

"It's nothing! We're just friends anyway. And she kinda just decided that we were gonna stay that way." I said, my voice softening towards the end.

My phone beeps again, so I put my hand up, telling them to shut up first, before opening her new message.

_You just did. :P But go ahead. What is it?_

_**Why did you suddenly decide to stay friends? I mean, it's been two months since camp ended, and well, I thought we were actually headed towards THAT direction.**_

I looked up to see us parked at the Hastings' driveway. None of us was moving. They were all watching me, and I laughed a little, seeing their cute curious faces.

My phone beeps again, but I stuff it in my pocket before any of the girls try to grab it. They all rolled their eyes at me before we sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other.

"I'm hungry. Just come inside when you're done staring at each other." I say to them as I exit Spencer's car and enter the Hastings home through the back door using Spencer's keys that I grabbed from the cup holder in between the driver's and passenger's seat.

I bring my phone out as I close the back door, quickly skimming through the message, before getting an apple from the fruit basket on the island in their kitchen.

_Honestly? I'm confused. A friend of mine recently admitted that they've liked me for a while, and I kinda thought I got over my friend already, but now I'm not so sure. It would be unfair to the both of you if I pursued something with one of you, when I'm this confused so I decided to just be friends with both of you._

I sighed sadly before biting into the apple.

"Aw. Em!" Hanna exclaims. She turns me around and gives me a hug.

"Did you just read my message?!" I asked her.

"Yup! And now you owe the three of us a lot of stories. And you're not getting out of this house until you do so." Hanna says to me, smiling.

She herds all of us up to Spencer's room, grabbing a bunch of Take-out menus on the way up.

"I kinda want Chinese… " she says, scanning the menus one by one, and we all shrug. Anything was fine.

"Chinese it is then." Spencer says, grabbing the Chinese Take Out menu as she overtakes the rest of us to go to her room and place the orders.

* * *

We get settled down in Spencer's room while waiting for our food. Hanna takes her iPod out, and starts dancing to some song while Aria and Spencer decide to start on some homework.

I decide to do the same, but my phone beeps again, just before I take out my homework.

_You're mad, aren't you? I'm sorry. Do you think I made the wrong decision?_

_**You know I can't get mad at you. Why are you asking me? Ask yourself.**_

_**And stop saying sorry. It's not your fault. **_

_We both know it is. I'm sorry. I'll text you later, Em. I should go do some homework. I guess you're with your friends right now. Have fun. _

_**Nothing's really fun when you just had your heart broken. But thanks. Don't feel bad. It's fine. I'll talk to you soon, okay?**_

_Alright. I miss you. _

Instead of replying, I just closed her message and locked my phone. I sighed again, and this time, it was heavy. Aria, Spencer and Hanna all looked at me sadly and I smiled thankfully at them.

"You guys want to know now?" I asked them, putting my phone on the front pocket of my bag.

Hanna nods eagerly while Spencer and Aria look at each other, seemingly hesitant.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I kinda owe it to you guys anyway." I say.

"You sure?"

"Yup. Thanks for the concern though, Spence." I say with a smile.

"Where do I start…"

"From the beginning?"

"Thanks, Han."

"Sure. Just get on with it."

"Okay, so er, remember how I was asked to be a councilor for that sports summer camp?"

"Yeah. And we know you met this mystery girl there. We wanna know what happens after that." Hanna says impatiently, effectively earning a kick from Spencer, a glare from me, and a pillow to her face from Aria.

"Mystery Girl was a councilor there too."

"And where is she from?" Spencer asks.

"Ohio. ANYWAY. So yeah, I was in the same bunk as her, we got really close, I asked her out a couple of weeks after, then yeah. Before I knew it, we were making out when the kids were busy, or we'd secretly be holding hands under the table during meals, but we were never officially together. Neither of us had the courage to do so."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't totally over Maya."

"And why wasn't she ready?"

"She just came out to her mom and her close friends before the School Year ended. Her mom wasn't totally happy, but she was supportive. She thought adding a girlfriend to the mix this early would've been inconsiderate."

"But she's 100 percent gay?" Hanna asks.

"She's not. I don't even know if that friend who likes her is a guy or a girl. Could be either."

"And after camp, you kept in touch." Spencer says, trying to continue my story.

"Yeah. We texted a lot. Flirting and all that. You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I was in the process of planning out my visit to her. To you know, make things official."

"Well that sucks."

"Thank You, Spence."

"I'm sorry Em." She apologizes. "I was just thinking about how much that sucks."

"It does suck. Now, can I read your messages to each other please?" Hanna asks, getting my phone from my bag.

She starts scrolling through my messages. Aria and Spencer both read over her shoulder and I smiled a little, hearing their squeals, sighs, and then finally their complaints on the last few messages.

My phone beeps.

"Hey look, is this her?" Hanna then proceeds to open the message. "If it ev-" she stops and hands the phone to me. I read the message, and well, it made my day a little worse than it already was.

_If it even matters right now, I told my mom about you._

"THAT IS IT. I AM CALLING THIS GIRL RIGHT NOW." Hanna exclaims.

"Han! Don't." I tell her.

"Em, this girl is practically ripping your heart out from another state! Why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not protecting her. She's still my friend, Hanna. Stop trying to run my life."

"Em, I'm pretty sure Hanna's just concerned. And Han, let Emily decide. It's her life. We're her friends, and we should respect her decisions." Aria says, playing the mediator between us.

"No Aria. I'm not just concerned. I'm genuinely worried here! Emily is one of our best friends, and she deserves to be happy! After Maya, after everything that happened last year. She deserves a break! And right now? It's not even A who's making her miserable! It's some girl from Ohio!

"Aria's not saying you're not worried, Hanna. And I do understand where you're coming from. Emily deserves to be happy, hell after all the A drama, we all do!" Spencer says.

"And we all are." I say. "Do I need someone else to be happy? I am happy. With you three as my friends. With your boyfriends as my friends. I don't need a girl to make me happy, you guys. I am happy."

Was I saying this to them, or was I saying this to myself?

"Fine. Just be careful, Em. And I'm saving this girl's name and number for future reference. Be friends with her, but she pulls off another stunt like this to hurt you, I am calling her and giving her an earful."

"You're a good friend Han. You know that right?" I told her, smiling a little before giving her a big hug. "Thank You."

* * *

It wasn't until that night before I went to bed that I had the chance to actually reflect, and well, think about all the things that happened today, and when it all sunk in, I was too numb. I was too numb to even feel hurt, I was too numb to even cry.

Friendship was the last thing I wanted from her, and yet she decided to give it to me. I felt bad and my brain was telling me one thing, it was telling me to just let go. It was telling me that I should just forget all about that summer, and that building a friendship with her would totally destroy me.

But my heart was telling me to hold on for just a little but longer. I've invested emotions and time on her, and I shouldn't just give up.

My phone buzzes as I drift in and then out of consciousness for the third time that night.

_Good Night, Shark Fin. _

And before I could even stop myself, I was typing the three words that became the last words I typed every night.

_**Good Night, Pompom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! For those who wanted to know who "Pompom" was, here's your answer! The first part of this chapter happens a few days BEFORE Chapter 1. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for the support!

* * *

Well, it's just another day with the Glee Club. As usual, Mr. Schue comes in late, and then proceeds to have his daily monologue which no one really listens too. Well, maybe Finn, Rachel and the Irish kid do, but the rest of us? I don't think so. Kurt and Mercedes were at the very back trying to disguise their magazines by putting them between their binders, Santana was playing with Britt's hair, while Blaine and Britt continuously pass a sheet of paper back and forth, it was probably Tic-Tac-Toe. The rest were obviously trying to pretend to look like they're listening, but everyone just seemed blank.

I shake my head and continue to doodle on my notebook, when my phone vibrates from where it was balanced on my thigh. I don't try to hide a smile as I see who texted me.

_**What are you up to?**_

_Just Glee Club. ;)_

_**Singing? I miss your voice. **_

Last summer, I was offered a spot as a councilor for a Sports Camp for kids in West Virginia. Apparently, this spot was originally offered to Coach Sylvester for her Head Cheerleader, but since she thinks that losing Santana from the summer sessions would be too much of a risk, she decides to send me instead, saying as was a "better captain than Sandbags will ever become, though I threw it all away by sleeping with a boy with a Mohawk"

In that Camp, I met Emily. We were bunked together in one of the cabins, and for the duration of the camp, we progressed from acquaintances to friends to flirty friends and even went out and made out a few times, though we never officially got together because of issues we both had to face.

_Not really. Haha. Just sitting here. My teacher kinda loves his voice too much. He's been talking for the past 15 minutes. I miss yours too, even if my voice is better. _

_**HAHA. That's mean, Pompom.**_

She lived in Pennsylvania, and was a swimmer and lived in a town called Rosewood. Emily has had a complicated past, and while we had shared stories, we never got in too deep, silently agreeing that it wouldn't be the best for either of us to actually recall things that happened in the past.

_:P Just kidding. I love your voice. What's up?_

_**Well, Hanna's ranting about something right now. You know how she is.**_

We haven't seen each other since the last day of Camp, but we definitely kept in touch. We were friends on Facebook, and followed each other on Twitter, Skyped at least twice a week, and texted on a day to day basis. She was the first person to greet me Good Morning, and the last to greet me Good Night.

_I do. Haha. I wish I meet your friends someday. I especially want to meet Aria. She seems cool._

_**Yeah? Well Brittany seems interesting, and I'd totally want to meet Santana, even though she kinda scares me even if I haven't met her yet. **_

_Santana's a teddy bear, deep deep deep down. You'll love her! _

I spend the rest of the period typing away on my iPhone, occasionally smiling, not caring about the fact that Mr. Schue was starting to look at me after every 2 minutes, because I was still texting.

"Hey Q?" I heard Santana ask from behind me, as I was walking out of the Choir Room.

"What?" I reply, as I type my message to Emily.

"You're smiling like a fool. You've been doing it for two months. We're all curious. You gotta tell us who that is."

"It's nobody."

"Nobody's a weird name, Q. I'd love to meet Nobody sometime." Brittany said seriously. I just looked at Santana, raising her eyebrow at her, before turning around and walking straight to my car.

* * *

As I cross the intersection, my phone buzzes from the passenger seat. I glance at it, knowing it would be either Santana, Emily or my mother.

It buzzes again, then again, and I roll my eyes thinking it was Santana who was being impatient again.

Once I pull the brakes as I enter our driveway, I pick my phone up and check the messages. The first was from Emily, telling me to text her when I got home. The second one was from Santana, telling me that Britt really wants to meet "Nobody" and that she wasn't going to let her girl be disappointed. The last one was from somebody I wasn't really expecting. It wasn't like I went out of my way to talk to this person. Well, not anymore.

_Quinn, can we talk? Can I come over?_

_What about? After dinner sound good?_

_That's perfect. Thank You. I'll see you then._

* * *

The phone rings a couple of times before a familiar voice answers it.

"Hey!" Emily exclaims from the other side of the Telephone.

"Hey, you!" I said, smiling over the phone. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not really! The girls are actually here in my house, but that's alright."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna take away your time from them."

"It's fine. We were just watching a movie. Whatcha doing?" She asks me playfully, giggling at the end.

"I'm about to hop in the shower. After this call, maybe." I said shuffling things in my drawer to look for some shorts, a shirt and underwear. "And then I'm doing some homework before dinner" I add as I glance at my school bag.

"Did you have fun in Glee Club?"

"I did. We have a new assignment this week."

"Really? What is it?"

"We have to sing a song." I deadpanned before laughing out loud. "Just kidding. Well, we do have to sing a song, but we have to sing it to someone who's not in the room. The challenge is to well, convey emotions to someone who isn't there. But you know. The people in the room have to feel it." I explained.

"Who are you singing it to?" She asked.

"Hmm. I dunno.. But there is this girl…"

"…yeah?"

"She's funny, she has the best laugh, she's super hot, and she's a state away."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's in Indiana."

"Oh." She says, sounding disappointed.

"Just kidding!" I laugh. "She's in Pennsylvania."

"Really? She kinda sounds like a catch."

"She is! And I miss her."

"I bet she misses you too. More than you miss her." She says, as I hear her smile through the phone.

"I don't think that's possible."

She laughs lightly and then pauses for a couple of seconds.

"I should go now. Hanna's been going in and out of the kitchen to check on me. And you should go take your shower now. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. I'll call you after dinner, if my guest isn't here yet. I'll text you either way though."

"Alright. Enjoy your shower!"'

"Enjoy your movie! Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I put by phone on the bedside table and go on to the bathroom to take my shower.

* * *

Just as I finish washing the dishes, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I shout so that my mom, who recently got her teaching job at the Elementary School back, can continue working on the papers she was grading.

I open the door to see Rachel Berry standing on my porch.

"Hey Rachel." I greet her, as I open the door wider to let her in.

"Hi Quinn! Thank You for inviting me! I really appreciate it! I know we're not on the best terms, but I'm glad you're alright with talking to me."

"No problem." I smile at her. "Come on. Let's go up to my room. My mom's gonna be busy grading papers all night, so we can't really disturb her."

We go up to my room and I leave her to sit comfortably on the bed, and then took the beanbag in my room and sat there.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well, I have come to a lot of realizations these past few days and…" She paused.

"What is it?"

"I broke up with Finn."

"I'm not gonna get back together with him, if that's what you're trying to say. I'm kinda with someone right now. It's nothing official, but I think we're getting there." I say, fighting the smile growing on my face.

Her small smile falls instantly.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"It's nothing. I uh, wasn't really telling you to get back together with Finn…"

"What was it then?"

"I uh, I think I like you. Like more than just a friend. Maybe for more than a year. Maybe since before we even started fighting about Finn."

I froze. It was like the past two years was coming back. The insults, the lies, the nicknames, they were all ways to cover up how much I liked her, how much I wished I could tell her. I was a coward, and I lost her to Finn three times. I dated Finn to keep him away from her, though I never really had it in me to tell her how I felt.

The time I spent with Emily made me forget about her, and just when I thought I was finally moving on, she comes back into my life telling me the things I wasn't able to tell her because of my cowardice.

"What?"

"I said I—"

"No. I heard what you said. I'm sorry Rachel. I uh, think I need to digest all these. Can you please let yourself out?" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"Of course. I'm sorry for springing that on you."

"Hey, it's no problem. I swear. I just… need time to think things through."

"Alright. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She smiled sadly as she left the room.

I held my breath as I heard her footsteps down the stairs, and then out the front door. When the front door slams, the sobs I have been all holding in come in full force, tears falling down my face.

It takes me a little while to actually compose myself, but I eventually get there. I grab my phone to type a message to Emily.

_Hey. I'm really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_**Of course. Sweet Dreams. Good Night, Pompom. **_

_Good Night, Shark Fin. _

And while I bid her Good Night, I couldn't help but think about the past couple of hours. I tossed and turned, and tossed, and turned. I was restless, and while body wanted nothing but sleep, my brain didn't want to.

* * *

I feel asleep a little after 2 am and then woke up at 7. It was later than the usual, but it wasn't something that I couldn't manage.

I went through my routine a little faster than the usual, and went down to see a note from my mom, telling me that she left some bacon for me on the table. After rushing through breakfast and driving a little over the speed limit, I got to school with five minutes to spare.

The whole day was nothing but a blur. I didn't pay attention in class as much as I used to, although Emily was able to save me from actually clamming up into a shell as she sent me messages throughout the day. I guess she could sense there was something wrong, and she was nothing but sweet, sending me messages that came always came at the right moment, making me smile.

* * *

By dinner time, the Rachel situation hasn't left my mind. A few people have asked me what's wrong, but all I did was tell them everything was okay.

"Quinnie, are alright honey?" My mom asked, as I played with the food on my plate.

I looked at her, sighed, and then looked back down at my plate.

"No." I mumbled.

"What happened sweetheart?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"Rachel told me she liked me." I said, dropping my fork on the plate.

"Didn't you like her too?" She asked me.

"I.. Uh… How did…" I said, words lost as she revealed that she knew I liked Rachel.

"You're not that subtle, sweetie." She said, rubbing my arm affectionately.

"I did. I do. I did." I said, confused.

"Did you or do you?" She asked, giving me the same eyebrow raise everyone in McKinley was afraid of.

"I don't know mom. I uh, met someone during camp, and well, I really like her. She's in Pennsylvania, and for the first time in months, I was really happy with someone. But now that Rachel has told me how she feels, it feels like everything's coming back. And I hate it. I want to be happy with Emily, but Rachel's there, just there. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Quinnie!" She exclaims, giving me a hug. "It's gonna be okay. You'll find the right choice. I know you'll find it, although I suggest you give this Emily girl the respect she deserves. If you're not sure about what's going to happen between you two, then don't lead her on. Same goes for Rachel."

I nodded and smiled sadly.

"Alright?" My mom asks me.

"Alright."

That night, I was nothing but guilty when she texts me.

_**Good Night, Pompom. **_

I consider not answering it, but I can't help but do so. I sigh guiltily as I hit send.

_Good Night, Shark Fin. _


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! THIRD CHAPTER UP! Sorry for the spelling errors last chapter! And I appreciate the feedback! Thanks! **

* * *

"EM!" I hear someone exclaim as I was rudely awakened by someone who sounds a lot like Hanna, the only person who can be this perky at this time of the day. "Come on Em! You gotta wake up!"

"No. It's too early." I mumble into my pillow.

"Emily, it's six thirty. You normally wake up a little earlier than this." Another voice says. That voice is definitely Spencer's.

"Well, I'm not normally heartbroken." I mumble into my pillow again. I bet it wasn't even six thirty. It felt so earlier than that.

"Oh will you quit being so dramatic Em?" Hanna says, plopping down on my bed beside me. "That Quinn girl doesn't know what she's missing. Come on! It's not like she's the only girl in the world. You're like the hottest lesbian here in Rosewood. I bet someone who's still in the closet's pining over you right now."

"Hanna. Shut up. That's not helping." Another voice, definitely Aria's, says, as Hanna grumbles and mutters an apology.

"Come on Em! You're still gonna be her friend, right? Then show her how much you care for her, as a friend! You don't have to be all sweet to make her feel how much you like her." Spencer says.

I sigh and sit up, and finally face my three best friends. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was indeed a little after six thirty. I look back at my friends and give them a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to come this early. I would've woken up eventually."

"Yeah. At noon, when we've all suffered school while you're still here in bed." Hanna says, frowning at the idea of me skipping school, while they attend class.

"I wouldn't skip school because of a girl, Han." I said, smiling fondly at her.

"Good. Now get up and go get ready! While you're getting ready, we'll be going through your girl's facebook account to look for clues… and look at her pictures. And then we're all gonna get breakfast after. Your mom was on her way out when we arrived." Hanna says, pushing me to the bathroom. "Aria's gonna come in and bring you your clothes in a while."

With that, she closes the bathroom door and goes back to my bed, grabbing my laptop on the way.

"What'd you say her last name was again, Em?" I hear Spencer shout from my bed. "Wait. There. I got it! You're only friends with one Quinn."

* * *

Just as I get out of the bathroom, I see Aria, Hanna and Spencer look up to stare at me with their eyes wide open.

"What?"

"Daaaaaamn Em! She's gorgeous!" Hanna says, bouncing up and down my bed.

"And you're staring at me because of that?" I ask them, rushing to look at my laptop screen.

"No. We're staring because you both posted an album full of your pictures together that was only viewable to the two of you. And well, you didn't even have a lot of pictures by yourself." I knew what album they were talking about. Quinn and I had an album full of our pictures that we took using her MacBook.

"Guys! You really looked at everything?!" I say as I felt myself blush.

"Awww. Em's blushing!" Aria says. "Our little girl is all grown up!" She says as she nudges Spencer.

"Alright alright. That's it. Stop looking at my pictures." I said as I grabbed and closed my laptop and then put it on my desk.

"You're no fun Em!" Hanna says, giving me her famous Puppy Eyes.

"Yeah? Well you're looking at something you guys shouldn't even see. We agreed to keep those pictures between us."

"Jeez. It's not like you were naked in them." Hanna mumbles as she stood up to get her bag from my window seat. "You guys wanna have breakfast or what?" She asks, immediately leaving my room and descending down the stairs.

Aria, Spencer and I look at each other before shrugging and following Hanna down the stairs and out the house.

* * *

After eating at the school courtyard, Hanna takes her laptop out and looks at Caleb who decided to join us for breakfast.

"Hey do you have your Hot-fi thingy with you?" She asks seriously.

"What the hell is a Hot-fi?" Aria asks, beating me to it

"She meant a Hotspot." Caleb says, before smiling at us and bring out the Hotspot from his pocket. "What are you doing, Han?" He asks her.

"I'm gonna Google Quinn Fabray." She says, typing away on her laptop.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but my phone buzzes, effectively cutting me off.

I try to hide my smile, but the girls notice it anyway.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall send a text message." Aria says, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"Who the hell is Quinn Fabray?!" Caleb asks, looking at Hanna's laptop screen over her shoulder.

"Oh you know. One of Emily's many many girls." Hanna says, receiving a glare from me, and a kick from Aria.

"OW! You people have to stop hitting me!"

"That's what you get for always putting your foot in your mouth." Spencer says.

"She's very beautiful, Emily." Caleb says as he stands up from the table. "I gotta go, ladies. I have to meet someone in five minutes." He bids us goodbye and kisses Hanna on the head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Caleb!" We all call after him as he walked towards the school.

"So. Quinn Fabray. She's head cheerleader?" Hanna asks, scrolling through the first page of her Google search, click at random links.

"She was. Some stuff happened to her a couple of years ago, which lead to the end of her cheerleading career." I said, not telling them the real reason she was kicked out.

"Glee Club? What the hell is a Glee Club?" Hanna asks again, clicking on another page. "And Em, text her. Tell her I'm adding her on Facebook."

"What? Hanna!"

"If you're not texting her, I am." She threatens, getting her phone out of her pocket. I knew for a fact that her threat wasn't empty.

"Fine fine! I'll text her!" I say, bringing my phone out of my pocket. "A's silence is scaring me." I note, as I realize that A hasn't sent us a single message in a couple of days.

"Be careful what you wish for, Em." Spencer says. "The silence may be scary, but I'm taking it. I could use a few days without A."

"I appreciate it too, you know?" I said giggling. "I just… don't feel good about the silence."

"Did you text her yet?" Hanna bugs me again.

"Typing, Han."

_**Hey! Hanna's asking me to tell you to accept her friend request on Facebook. :D Good Morning!**_

_Alright. I'll check it right Morning!_

"Well that was fast." Hanna says. I assume Quinn has accepted her friend request. "Does she like stare at Facebook all the time?"

"She doesn't. It's just 7:30 you know? Class doesn't start 'til 8:15 in her school."

"Well isn't she lucky." Aria mutters, staring at her phone. "I'm adding her too." She notes, looking up at me.

_**Aria has added you too. Lol. Don't be surprised if Spencer does too. How are you doing this morning?**_

"Spence? You wanna add her too?" I raised my eyebrow at her. It was Quinn's habit, and I've picked it up.

"On it!" She says, grinning at me as she takes her iPad out.

_Okay. Haha! Wait, they know now? And I'm doing fine, Thank You. My mom cooked bacon. _

_**Yup. I kinda told them yesterday. I was a little out of it, so they had questions. I hope you don't mind. Wow! You and your bacon. I keeping that in mind. I'm keeping our fridge full with it when you come here to visit.**_

_No problem. I told my friend about us too. My friend knows I can't pursue anything with anyone at the moment. Are you trying to lure me to Rosewood, Fields? *raises my eyebrow at you*_

_**Can we not talk about this right now?**_

_**And yes, yes I am. ;)**_

_Okay. I'm sorry._

_Lol. Be careful. I might skip school and drive straight to Pennsylvania. I mean, if bacon is on the line…_

_**See you soon then. ;)**_

* * *

At lunch, Hanna doesn't stop with her research, although, she did stop a couple of times to stare at me while I texted Quinn.

"She's doing it again." I hear Hanna whisper.

"What am I doing Han?"

"Smiling like a fool." She says, going all superspy by going as far as writing things down on a small sheet of paper she got from somewhere I don't even know.

"Hanna, are you seriously looking for her friend? She's popular. She has a lot of friends."

"She does. But I bet only a few matter. Has she given you names of her friends before?"

"She has. Like Glee Club people. All I remember are her two best friends Santana and Brittany, her ex Puck and her other ex, Finn. And the guy she dated who everyone else thought was her cousin. Sam."

"So Glee Club? Did she tell you the name of her Glee Club?"

"Uhh…" I said as I tried to recall. She did tell me during one of our long conversations after midnight. "I think it's New Directions."

"NUDE WHAT?" Spencer, Hanna and Aria all shout at me, shocked.

"NEW. NEW. Directions Directiooooons."

"Oh. New Directions." Hanna says, typing that on the Google Search bar. "BINGO. Jacob Ben-Israel's, whoever he is, blog! He posts a lot about this New Directions group." Hanna says.

"Okay. So… is this homewrecker a slut or a man-slut?" She says, looking at different posts. "Em, ask her if her friend is from Glee Club."

"I just asked her if we can not talk about it. And don't call someone you don't know a slut, or a man-slut, Han."

Hanna rolls her eyes at me and continues scrolling.

"Then ask!" Spencer says, typing the Jacob kid's blog address on her iPad.

_**Would you get mad if I asked you if your friend is from Glee club?**_

I put down my phone and looked at Hanna, who was definitely more interested in this whole thing than I was.

It buzzes and not to my surprise, Hanna grabs it and opens it. She then grins and hands my phone back to me.

_Of course not. Uh. Yeah. Why do you ask? _

_**I was just wondering. I mean, at least your friend knows our story. I don't even know your story with this friend.**_

_It's not that much of a story, really. We were classmates since Freshman year. I wasn't really a nice girl, and let's just say that my friend was formerly my favorite target. It could've been a defense mechanism though. On second thought, I think it was. _

"Em. This Finn guy, is her ex?" I nodded. "He just broke up with some girl named Rachel. Could be him."

"But they've been in the same crowd since they started High School, apparently it was someone she wasn't that fond of. You know… hiding her attraction under all that bullying."

"Not the Quarterback then." Hanna mutters. "Spence, what do you think?"

"Her other ex. Puck, was it? Em… do you know she had a baby with that guy?"

_**So you liked this friend?**_

_I did._

"Em…did you know she had a baby with that Puck guy?" Spencer asked.

"… Guys I think it's time to stop investigating now." I say quietly.

"Em, do you know about this?" Spencer asks.

"I think she does. If I found out through a blog that Ezra has a child, I'd be livid."

"Em?" Hanna asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I uh, do. She told me before we left camp. I don't think that would be Puck either, Spence. She told me herself that she was 150 percent sure that her thing with Puck was over the day they signed their daughter over to Rachel's mom." I said, smiling a little.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" Hanna asks from across me again.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well, the tag with Quinn's name on it. I went a few pages back. This is what I saw." Hanna says, turning her laptop to face me.

It was a photo of a blonde cheerleader dumping a tall cup of Slushy to a tiny brunette girl wearing argyle. What made it worse was the caption underneath the photos.

'Cheerios Captain Quinn Fabray gives Rachel Berry her daily slushy.'

"So… it's… Rachel?" Aria asks.

"I guess. I mean, who else fits the descritption?"

"Nobody." I say. "It's gotta be her."

* * *

Throughout the day, I'd text Quinn, or she'd text me. It wasn't as often or as sweet or as warm as our usual exchange. Our conversations weren't as pointless as they were before either. It was mostly awkward although we didn't mind it and continued talking as if there was nothing wrong.

_I'm going home early today! Mr. Schue cancelled practice for the first time in weeks. He didn't say why, but I'm happy with it! _

_**Good! What do you plan on doing when you get home?**_

My message was sent around forty five minutes ago, and she still hasn't replied. I had finished practice and had finished taking a shower, but Quinn still hasn't replied. As I step out of the Locker Room, my phone buzzes from my pocket.

I immediately open it, thinking it was Quinn, but it was from the very last person I wanted to hear from right now.

'_**I heard you were looking for me. My silence scares you? You should be afraid. –A'**_

Attached to the message was a picture of a road accident. There was a truck and a small red car involved, and the car looked oddly familiar.

I really couldn't point it out, but I've seen it somewhere.

My phone buzzes again.

'_**P.S. That's in Ohio. Lima, Ohio.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but feel heavy from the time I woke up this morning. I told Emily about Rachel yesterday, and it was hell. Telling her was the worst decision of my life. I should have told Rachel that I was technically with Emily already, but the part of me that still wanted her stopped me from doing so.

Waking up to find no new message from Emily made me feel worse than I already did. I knew I had hurt her a lot, and it meant a lot that she still agreed to be my friend.

I was halfway through the bacon and pancakes that my mom made me when my phone vibrated.

_**Hey! Hanna's asking me to tell you to accept her friend request on Facebook. :D Good Morning!**_

_Alright. I'll check it right Morning!_

I turn my laptop, which was on the dining table with me, on and go straight to Facebook. I see one friend request, and immediately accept it, before going back to my food.

Another message comes through after a few minutes. It was Emily again.

_**Aria has added you too. Lol. Don't be surprised if Spencer does too. How are you doing this morning?**_

I smile as I read her message. I was happy she didn't totally hate me. I am surprised she told her friends about us though. I was under the impression that she did not want to tell her friends before we made stuff official.

_Okay. Haha! Wait, they know now? And I'm doing fine, Thank You. My mom cooked bacon. _

I was out of the house before I received her reply.

_**Yup. I kinda told them yesterday. I was a little out of it, so they had questions. I hope you don't mind. Wow! You and your bacon. I'm keeping that in mind. I'm keeping our fridge full with it when you come here to visit.**_

_No problem. I told my friend about us too. My friend knows I can't pursue anything with anyone at the moment. Are you trying to lure me to Rosewood, Fields? *raises my eyebrow at you*_

I smiled wider after realizing she was still willingly flirting with me, even after everything that happened yesterday, although I think I did make a mistake by bringing up Rachel again.

_**Can we not talk about this right now?**_

_**And yes, yes I am. ;)**_

_Okay. I'm sorry._

_Lol. Be careful. I might skip school and drive straight to Pennsylvania. I mean, if bacon is on the line…_

_**See you soon then. ;)**_

Once I got to school, I went to my locker to get some of my things before going to meet Santana and Britt at their lockers to go to our first class.

"What took you so long, Fabray?" Santana asks, glaring playfully at me.

"I'm on time, San." I said, rolling my eyes at her. "Oh, and I need to talk to you. Just you." I said, glancing at my other best friend, who was busy with her whole head in her locker.

"I'm all ears Q. Just tell me when and where we need to do this." She says, before turning around to call her girlfriend.

"Britt, babe, come on. We gotta get you to class."

"I'm looking for the device that Lord Tubbington planted in my locker. I heard him while he was on the phone the other day." Britt says seriously, closing her locker to walk to where San and I were.

I looked at San, who just shrugged and started walking towards Britt's classroom.

* * *

"Q, you wanna do that talking thing now?" Santana asked, as she passed by me on her way to the cafeteria.

I nodded and followed her, my eyes on my phone the whole way there.

_**Would you get mad if I asked you if your friend is from Glee club?**_

_Of course not. Uh. Yeah. Why do you ask? _

_**I was just wondering. I mean, at least your friend knows our story. I don't even know your story with this friend.**_

_It's not that much of a story, really. We were classmates since Freshman year. I wasn't really a nice girl, and let's just say that my friend was formerly my favorite target. It could've been a defense mechanism though. On second thought, I think it was. _

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Q?" Santana asks as we settle down with our food, on a table at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Rachel talked to me the other day."

"What did man-hands want?" She asked.

"You know how she broke up with Finn?" I asked. Santana nodded. "Well, she went to my house after, and well, confessed that she has a crush on me."

"Damn. Berry." She chuckles. "What do you want me to do then? Slushy her for it?"

"No San." I sigh.

"Then what?"

"Listen to me first. There's more to it than you think." She rolled her eyes, but motioned for me to continue. "I liked her back then. All those years of bullying her… I liked her."

"So you never had a camp fling? All this time it was Berry?" She asked.

My phone beeps.

_**So you liked this friend?**_

"No. That's where it gets complicated. I do have a camp fling. Well, I did, but that's not the point. I genuinely liked her, but it just got complicated after Rachel."

"But you said you LIKED man-hands. And HER? Oh my Quinnie! Does your mother know you've been hooking up with a girl during camp?"

"I don't know, San. I do like Emily, and well, I don't know if I like Rachel. Yes, my mother knows and she was the one who told me to not lead Emily on, if I don't know what to do."

_I did._

"So you're confused between man-hands and some athlete that's probably halfway across the country?"

"She's is Pennsylvania. It's a state away, San."

"Fine. You're confused between man-hands and some athlete who's at least six hours away from here?"

"… Yes."

"And I needed to know, because?"

"You're my best friend, and you could give me an insight? I guess not, though. Sorry I wasted your time." I said, standing up to leave.

"Q! I'm sorry. Come on. Let's process your girl problems right now."

I rolled my eyes at her, but still sat down across her.

"What do you want, Q?"

"Well, before Rachel, I wanted Emily. I was sure that we were headed towards the direction of being together, and it was only a matter of time before things became official. And then Rachel confessed, and my feelings just resurfaced."

"So from being a straight Christian angel, you're juggling two girls? What will Russell the douche say about that?"

"Nothing. I'm done looking for his approval. You know that."

Santana spent the rest of the Lunch period both helping me and teasing me, but we did not actually come up with a decision when it ended.

"It's gonna come to you, Q. I know it will." She says, shaking my shoulders. It was the closest thing to a hug that Santana would give it public, so I gave her a big smile in thanks before parting ways with her.

* * *

The best news of the day came when I heard from Mike, who was my classmate in AP Chemistry that there was no Glee today. I loved Glee, but I really needed the time to be alone, and I was thankful that Mr. Schue decided to cancel Glee today.

_I'm going home early today! Mr. Schue cancelled practice for the first time in weeks. He didn't say why, but I'm happy with it! _

We've been texting the whole day, but it was a little distant, and definitely not as often and it was awkward as hell, but we were talking, and that made me a little happier. She was in swim practice though, so I didn't really wait for her reply.

I got into my car and started my 15 minute drive home. Still on my mind, was the whole Rachel- Emily situation, and I paid little attention to my surroundings as I drove.

I was about to cross an intersection when I look to my left and see a truck speeding towards me. I try to avoid it, but it collides with my car before I can even do something.

The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass pierces my ears, and then I see black.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Lima. Quinn is in Lima. The car in the picture is definitely Quinn's! Quinn drove to West Virginia for the Camp, and I was pretty sure that car was it. That was the car where we had our first kiss, and I'd be damned before I even forget how that car looked like.

I immediately close the message and dialed Quinn's number. It rings once, twice, three times. It gets disconnected eventually, but I try again. Still, nobody answers.

I dial Hanna's number in tears, at the same time I was running towards my car.

"Hey Em."

"Han." I said, my voice a little hoarse.

"What wrong, Em?" I was sniffling. "Em, have you been crying?" She asked.

"A… "

"What did the bitch do this time?" Spencer and Aria ask from the background. Hanna has put me on speakerphone and the sound of all their voices make the tears fall faster.

"She got to Quinn" I said crying.

"WHAT?" Aria screams. I hear them shuffling around and then a door slams, and then I hear foot steps down the stairs, and then another door opens then closes.

"Where are you Em?" I hear Hanna ask.

"I'm at the school parking lot."

"We'll be there in a few!" Hanna says hurriedly as I hear three car doors opening and then closing, before an engine goes off.

My phone rings. It's Quinn, and I hastily answer it, hoping it was her calling to tell me she was okay.

"Quinn! Thank God! I thought you were d-"

"It's not Quinn." An unfamiliar voice answers. "It's Judy Fabray. Her mother." Her voice was quite shaky which made me more nervous.

"Oh. Good Afternoon Mrs. Fabray."

"Good Afternoon. Emily, right?"

I nodded, but then realized she didn't see me.

"Yes. Yes. This is uh, Emily Fields." I answered, running my fingers through my wet hair.

"My daughter has been in an accident. I think she'd want you here, if it wasn't that much of a bother." She says, trying so hard not to break down.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Some truck hit her while crossing an intersection. She's about to go into surgery right now. She's told me a lot about you, and I think it would be good for her to see you, even for just a little while. I understand you're busy with school, but I would appreciate it if you could come here at your earliest convenience." She rambles.

"Mrs. Fabray, it's not a bother. I'd really like to be there with her too. I'm gonna go home right now and talk to my mother about it. I kind of want to be there tonight, if that's okay with you."

"I think it's best if you stayed until tomorrow morning, sweetie. It's gonna be dark soon, and it's going to be a pretty long drive. I'd prefer it if you didn't skip school though."

"Alright Mrs. Fabray, I'll inform you of my plans later tonight. Please keep me posted. It would be great if you did."

"Alright. Thank You, Emily. It was nice talking to you, although I wish it could've been in better circumstances."

"The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Fabray. I'll talk to you soon." I said as I tried to hold myself together. Once I hung up, I heard a tap on the window, to see Hanna, Spencer and Aria looking at me worriedly.

I leapt out of the car immediately and collapsed into their arms. Heavy sobs racked through my body, as I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me.

"This just proves how much A can do. She's putting innocent people on the line." Spencer notes as she rubs my back as I cried.

Aria guides me to the passenger seat of my own car. Hanna was going to be the one to drive my car, while Aria and Spencer follow in the latter's car.

* * *

"I'm going to Lima. I'm gonna talk to my mom, and then go to Lima for the weekend." I say as they gather around me on my bed.

"You're not going there alone, Em." Aria says. "I'm going to cancel my plans with Ezra this weekend and I'm coming with you, alright?"

"You guys are barely together, with Fitz being all busy right now. I'll go with Em. Toby and my family would understand if I skipped my plans with them." Spencer offered.

"I can go alone you guys. I'm not gonna drive at night time anyway."

"Em, we can't just let you go alone. Look, Caleb and I will go to Ohio with you. End of story." Hanna says, leaving no room for argument.

I had stopped crying, but my heart was definitely as heavy. A part of me wanted to spend my weekend with Quinn, but a part of me wanted to spend the whole weekend hunting A down. I was angry, and the thought of A touching someone as precious as the blonde who was my world right now made me want to vomit. I wanted to punch something, someone, and I wanted to just scream.

* * *

My mom woke us up at a little after 7, telling us it was time for dinner. Apparently, she had arrived home about an hour ago to find the four of us all cuddled together asleep on my bed. She had ordered pizza and some Chinese for us, and dinner was spent in silence.

After the girls had left, my mom called me from inside the kitchen.

"Emily, will you come here honey?"

I go into the kitchen to find her seated at one of the bar stools by the breakfast nook.

"What is it mom? And I also have to talk to you about something."

"Have you been crying Em?" She asks.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asks, worried. I feel the tears gather around my eyes again, and I try my best to not let them fall.

I explain to her the whole story of how Quinn and I met, what had happened during camp, and what had happened during these past few days. I then tell her about Quinn being involved in an accident, and that I had spoken to her mom, and that I wanted to skip school the next day to get a headstart on the roadtrip to Ohio.

"Honey, you can't miss the whole day, would it be okay if you went to school in the morning?" She asked, and while I hesitated at first, I had decided to follow her instead of risking it and maybe not going at all. So I nod and look down, hoping she doesn't ask too many questions.

"I'll pick you up from school and we'll drive to Ohio in the afternoon." She says.

"Mom, you don't have to come with me."

"I can't let you drive alone. You know that. Even if it is during the day. You said so yourself that your friend has been involved in a car accident. It's better to be safe."

"But Hanna and Caleb are coming with me." I argue.

"Have their parents agreed?" My mother asks me.

I shrug as I see her stand up to pick up the phone book from the drawer under the phone. She's probably calling Hanna's mom, asking if she had been allowed to go.

After about five minutes of conversing, she decides to call Lucas Gottesman's parents who were currently in charge of Caleb. After she hangs up, she turns to me and looks at me worriedly.

"Both Hanna and Caleb have been allowed to come with you, but I think I should go with you."

"Are you sure mom?"

"I am. Tell your friends we're leaving at noon. And I need to talk to Quinn's mom. Do you have her number"

"I just have Quinn's. She's holding it right now."

"Alright, text her and ask her if it's alright for me to talk to her."

_**Good Evening Mrs. Fabray. My mother is asking if she could talk to you?**_

About fifteen minutes later, she replies, telling me my mom could call her through her real phone. She gives me her number and I forward the number to my mom.

It was a little early, but I was completely exhausted. I bid my mom goodnight after giving her Mrs. Fabray's number and then went up to my room.

I was lying down on my bed, waiting for sleep to come. My body felt so tired, but my brain wasn't.

"Good Night, Pompom." I said, talking to no one on particular. Those words became a part of me for the last twelve weeks, and for some reason, I felt the need to say them, even if nobody heard them.


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting antsy. My mom decided not to come and had called the school to officially release Hanna, Caleb and myself at noon, and I was both excited and anxious to see Quinn, though I haven't exactly thought about what I was going to say to her.

"Do you think I should tell Quinn about A?" I whisper to Aria, who was currently beside me.

"Do you want to tell her?" She whispers back.

"I dunno. Did you tell Ezra? I know Hanna told Caleb, and that Spencer did not tell Toby, but did you?"

"I plan on telling him. I haven't, but I will. I just don't know how and when, but I really want to."

"I really don't know. Maybe not this time. Maybe the next time we see each other? When she's not on a Hospital bed, probably on a cast?" I ask sarcastically, and she agrees.

Aria opens her mouth to add something else, but the bell beats her to it, signaling the fact that it was time to leave and go to Lima.

We all then walk to the school parking lot where Caleb was waiting. He was leaning on my car, tinkering on his phone.

"Your more or less girlfriend is in the Hospital and you're here beaming and bouncing up and down." Hanna says, pulling my hair a little.

"Shut up Han." I said, smiling a little. "Look, I really am angry and sad that she's in the Hospital because of A, but there's a part of me that's actually very excited to see Quinn."

"Alright. You two take care, alright?" Spencer says, giving me a hug while Aria gives Hanna a hug. They then exchange and Aria gives me a tight hug before telling me to keep them posted and to take care. We both nod before giving both of them small waves.

"You want me to drive, Em?" Caleb asks, putting his hand around Hanna.

"Maybe later." I said, smiling at him. "Let's go?"

Caleb opens the door for Hanna before letting her in, and then runs to my side to open mine before I can even open it myself.

"Thanks!" I said, he reaches out to pull the lever that opens the trunk and then puts his and Hanna's stuff back there, together with mine.

* * *

We were passing state borders by the third hour, and were about three towns away by the fourth and Hanna was definitely not letting that go.

"Em, are you trying to kill us?" Hanna shouts at my ear after she checks the GPS that was in my car. We were about an hour away from Lima when we were supposed to be about two hours away, following the speed limit. "I mean, I know you're in a hurry, but relax. We're actually an hour early, Em."

"I just… I'm really worried okay? I really need to see her as soon as possible and an hour from now is the soonest I can do without actually endangering you guys, myself or anyone else."

"But your mom specifically said-"

"Is my mom here, Hanna? No. And since when did you even listen to what parents have to say?"

"Well, since about a few minutes ago, when I realized you were trying to kill us." She retorts, slapping my arm. "Slow Down Em!"

I drive a little slower, but speed up again after a few minutes.

"Okay that's it." Hanna says. "Em. Stop the car. Caleb's driving. Stop the car or I'll call your mom." She threatens.

I sigh and pull over, handing the keys to Caleb, before settling down in the backseat.

* * *

After about 5 hours… and a half, thanks to Caleb's driving, we finally get to Lima.

We get to the front of the Hospital to find Mrs. Fabray, who looks very much like the way she looked in Quinn's pictures, waiting for us.

We park the car and then go back to the main entrance, where the older blonde woman was waiting for us.

"Mrs. Fabray?" I hesitantly ask as I approach her.

"Emily?" She asks, and I nod. She gives me a tentative hug, and then pulls away.

"Oh, Mrs. Fabray, this is my best friend, Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb."

After the introductions, we were all lead to the waiting room, where about six people were waiting. Among them, I recognized Brittany, Santana and Rachel.

"Who's that?" Rachel asks Santana, who was right beside her.

Santana shrugs, before doing a double take on me. Her eyes grow wide, and then stands up to approach me.

"Santana, this is Emily, Quinn's friend, and these are Emily's friends Caleb and Hanna." Mrs. Fabray says. "I'm gonna check on Quinn." She says, tapping my shoulder.

"… Emily?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "THE Emily?" She asks me, and then looks at Mrs. Fabray, and then back at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"The Emily from camp?" She asks again.

"Oh… Yeah..." I answered. I guess it wasn't Rachel who confessed to Quinn then. Quinn hasn't said anything about telling anyone else, but that friend, and I'm guessing that the friend is Santana.

She looks at me up and down before smiling at me and then turning back around to go to her seat. Hanna slaps Caleb's head, as his eyes follow the direction of the cheerleader's skirt twirling.

"Ow!" Caleb mouths at Hanna.

"Hello." A fashionable guy greets from our left. "I'm Kurt Hummel, this is my boyfriend Blaine." He says, pointing at the guy with heavily gelled hair beside him. "We're Quinn's Glee Club Friends" He explains.

I politely nod at him and then give him a small smile.

A wheel chaired kid then approaches us, extending his right hand as he introduced himself to us.

"Artie Abrams." He says. "I'm pleased to meet you." He says to us, his eyes not leaving Hanna's for a few seconds. Caleb gives the guy a small glare before putting his arm around Hanna.

"Hi I'm Emily Fields." I say to Artie. "I'm a friend of Quinn's from camp."

After a hug from Brittany and a lengthy introduction with the Rachel, Mrs. Fabray returns, telling us that Quinn is still asleep and that she might be awake later on.

I thank her, and lead Hanna and Caleb to a row of empty seats, feeling a number of eyes following us as we sat down.

"Hey, Han?" I ask as I turn to Hanna.

"Yeah?"

"I think Santana's the friend." I say, glancing at the Latina, who was definitely beautiful. "Like the friend who confessed."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know how she was like THE Emily and all that? I remember Quinn telling me that she told her friend the whole story."

"And you think it's her?" Hanna says, looking back and forth between Santana and myself. "You guys are kinda similar. I know that Quinn girl's type now." She says, giggling.

"Not funny." I said, turning around. "Although, I get why Quinn likes her. She's really stunning, and I'm like dirt compared to her. Plus, she's known her since forever. She has an edge." I comment, frowning after realizing how inferior I am to Santana.

"Stop glaring at her, Hanna." I say to my friend after about ten minutes of switching from glaring at her to whispering at me, telling me something about her observations.

I see Hanna catching Santana's eye, and before she can even look away, Santana comes up to her looking angry, and in that second, I feared for Hanna's life.

"Hey tiny." Santana says. "You got a problem with me?"

"I do, actually." Santana raises her eyebrows and Santana before looking at both Hanna and I and then looking around. "Come with me you two. Leave your boy toy around, Anna."

"It's HANNA. With an H." Hanna corrects her, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, AnnaH." Santana sarcastically says before motioning us to follow her.

"The H comes first. Before the A." Hanna says again, glaring at me as I tried to hold in a small chuckle.

"Annha?" Santana asks. "That's a stupid name!" She says rolling her eyes at Hanna.

"You know Santana's kidding right?" I ask Hanna, before she embarrasses herself more than how she already is now.

She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again, rolling her eyes mumbling "Whatever"

"Okay, so tell me why you two have been spending the last ten minutes glaring at me."

"I wasn't!" I say, defending myself, fearing for my life right now.

"Well I was. I mean, what kind of friend are you?" Hanna asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't 'Excuse me' me! You confessed to Quinn and now you ruined a thing that made her happy."

"Well excuse me Miss I-judge-people-based-on-their-sexuality, I may be lesbian, but it wasn't me. What makes you think I was the one who confessed to her?" She asks the both of us.

"Well, that whole "THE Emily" comment threw me off" I explain. "So it wasn't you?"

"It's not me. It's that hobbit in there." Santana says. "I'm gonna kill you if you tell anyone, but while Quinn is smoking, she's just my best friend. I have my Britts with me, and I don't need anyone else. You should be glaring at the hobbit, not me."

"The hobbit?" I asked, confused.

"Rachel. Tiny body, loud voice, big nose?" She tells says. I nod, confirming I knew who she was talking about. "See? FYI, Quinn told me yesterday morning, so don't go all bitchy at people who don't even know why you're glaring at them next time, alright?"

We nod at her, and she nods back.

"Good. And by the way, I'm rooting for you, Pennsylvania." She says, before pushing past Hanna and I, going back to the rest of the group.

Both Hanna and myself go back to sit beside Caleb, a little stunned at Santana's last revelation.

"You ladies alright?" Caleb asks, looking at us worriedly.

Both say yes, and while Caleb clearly thinks we're not okay, he lets us be and goes back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

Hanna puts her iPod on, while I finally doze off to sleep, after staring at the ceiling at a couple of hours before falling asleep.

* * *

I feel someone poking my shoulder, effectively waking me up from my nap.

"Hey Emily?" It was Brittany who was standing in front of me, smiling tentatively at me. "Q's awake. Her mom asked me to tell you that you could go visit her for an hour before she comes to pick you up and to bring you back to their house. Your friend's boyfriend went with her and took your car too. San and I will stay with Q tonight."

I was going to ask more questions, but Santana who was right behind Brittany decides to cut me off.

"Ask questions later, PA. Q's been asking for you the moment she heard you were here."

I see Rachel's face fall from across the room when Santana says that, and while I really want to be nice to her, I can't help but smile at the fact that Quinn actually asked for me first.

"Everyone else go home! Patient's orders. Q only wants to see Emily here, and everyone else is not welcome."

Rachel was about to object, but Santana, who's starting to get scary with her skills in cutting people off, beats her to it.

"Nope. You're going home, Berry. Is your name Emily? No. Are you tall? No. Are you either of Emily's friends? No. Did Quinn ask for you? No. Are you normal? Heck, no!" She says. I frowned at how she approached Rachel but she manages to yet again, cut Rachel off.

"Just go home, Berry. I'm giving you one minute." No movement.

"55." No movement.

"Damn it Berry! Just go! Thirty seconds!" Rachel rolls her eyes and storms out of the waiting room.

"You ready, Camper?" She asks me, giving me her third nickname for the day.

I nod at her, and then follow her to where Quinn's room was. She stops in front of a door, motioning me to go in. I smile at her gratefully and then open the door to see the one person I want to see right now.

* * *

**Chapter 5! Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a few days! School was too demanding these past few days. Anyway, I'm back!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank You so much for reviewing and putting this story on your alerts and/or favorites! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's Chapter 6, posted earlier than expected! Please continue reading and reviewing! **

* * *

Quinn and I stared for what seemed like hours before I started moving towards her. She was giving me the smile that I've been missing, and I can't help but smile, even if I was looking at her, bruised and bandaged all over. She looked so small in the hospital gown that looked a couple of sizes too big, and all her bruises and cuts made her look vulnerable.

"Hey." She says softly, smiling at me.

"Hi." I reply shyly. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Well, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She jokes. I raise my eyebrow at her and she giggles, and then tries to hide the wince that came right after. "Hey. You can't use that eyebrow thing on me! That's my thing."

By this time, I have crossed the small space from the door to the corner of her bed. I passed her bed and sat on the chair that was on the other side of the room. It was facing her bed, although it was about two feet away.

"Yeah? Who told you it's yours?" I say, smiling at her.

"Nobody. I decided that on my own." She says, winking at me.

"Seriously though, Quinn. How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry, Shark Fin. I'm fine, I swear. I broke a couple of ribs, but that's it." I nod . "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come up on the bed beside me?" She asks, patting the space on her left. I hesitate for a while, before standing up to approach the bed.

"Scoot over?" I ask, giving her a small smile. When she does, I remove my sneakers and carefully lie down on the small space beside her. I lie down on my side and use my right hand to support my head, while my left hand instinctively finds its way around Quinn's midsection.

She turns her head to face me, and we both freeze at how close our faces were from each other. Her eyes were wide, and I'm guessing that mine were the same. I clear my throat a little before speaking.

"I'm sorry." I say, moving a little and removing my left hand from where it was.

"Don't be. It's fine." She says, stopping my left hand from completely pulling away. She smiles at me before chuckling. "This position feels oddly familiar." She says to me.

"It is." I agree, recalling the times we cuddled on one of our beds during camp. "I mean, this place is less woody, and there are no bunk beds, but other than that, this does seem familiar."

"Do you miss it?" She whispers.

"I do. It was better when there were no other people involved. It was just you and me." I answer in the same volume.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you, stop saying sorry."

We stayed lying down on the hospital bed, silent for about forty five minutes before Santana opens the door, but then stops there upon seeing us on the bed. Quinn and I both turn our heads towards the door and Santana enters, closing the door behind her.

"Hey. Mama Fabray is back. You should go rest Emily. You're gonna be back here tomorrow morning anyway." She says.

I look at Quinn and then Santana, and then Quinn again. She smiles at me and then tells Santana that I'll be out in a while.

"Alright then." Santana says, turning around. When Santana exits and closes the door, Quinn grabs my left hand and then laces her fingers with mine. She looks at our hands, and then at me.

"Thank You, Em."

"For what?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"For coming here. I mean, I know you're busy, and I know that after what happened this week, the last thing you wanna do is see me."

"I told you I wasn't mad at you, didn't I?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

She nods, gives me a smile and says she'll see me tomorrow, before kissing my cheek.

"Please don't hesitate to call me if my mom says something embarrassing." She jokes. "And I'd love to meet your friends tomorrow. Thank You for bringing them. It's something I've been wanting since a few months ago."

After a couple more Goodbyes, I finally left the room feeling a little better knowing that Emily was alright and that whatever A did wasn't enough for me to lose her.

* * *

The first half of the car ride to the Fabray home was filled with the silent conversation of Hanna and Caleb, but other than that, it was mostly quiet.

The silence is then broken by my phone beeping, and then Hanna's. Hanna opened the text message and then looked at me through the rear view mirror. Her face was very worried which made me worry. What if the message was something related to Quinn? I mean, it was surely A.

I sighed and then decided to check the message myself. I unlocked my phone to open a messaged from a blocked number.

**_'Remember, I always try 'til I succeed. –A'_**

My eyes grow wide and I whip my head towards where Hanna and Caleb were seated. Caleb had just read the message, and he looked like he was a text away from actually hunting A down. He has been very protective not only of Hanna, but the rest of us, and our significant others by extension.

"You kids okay?" Mrs. Fabray asks from the driver's seat.

"Uhm, yes Mrs. Fabray. It was just a friend from back home giving us an update on her date."

She nods and then goes back to focus on driving. My mind immediately went into overdrive, quickly analyzing what that message meant. Quinn is A's new target and she wouldn't stop until she pushes Quinn out of the way.

Shortly after A sent the message, we arrived at the Fabray house. Mrs. Fabray gave Caleb the couch, and Hanna the guest room. I was hesitant to accept her offer of staying in Quinn's room, but the older Fabray insisted, sensing I need the comfort that Quinn's smell would provide. I shyly accept the offer, and follow Mrs. Fabray to what was apparently Quinn's room.

I was immediately ambushed by the smell of Quinn, and for some reason, I felt myself relax. After preparing for bed, I pull down the floral covers and lie down, letting myself drown in Quinn's smell.

A's message kept me awake for a better part of the night but sleep eventually came, temporarily removing my restlessness, giving me the chance to relax, even for just a little while.

* * *

While waiting for both Hanna and Mrs. Fabray to get ready to go to the Hospital, I was on the couch reading a novel for school when Caleb decided to make conversation.

"Hey. How'd you sleep Emily?" He asks from his place on the other side of the couch.

I looked up from what I was reading, smiling at my best friend's boyfriend.

"Surprisingly, it's the best sleep I've had in a while."

"Were you asleep the moment you settled down?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Oddly enough, I wasn't" I explain. "I was actually asleep for four hours only."

"You think it's because of where you slept?" He asks, intrigued.

"It could be." I reply, dwelling on the fact that it may have been the reason. "I don't understand why it would happen though."

"I think I know the answer to that question." He says, chuckling at my worried face.

"What is it?"

"Em, have you considered the fact that maybe, you're falling for her?" He asks.

I stay silent for a few minutes, trying to make sense of what Caleb just said.

"I don't know. Isn't it too early to tell?"

"It's never too early, Em. I mean, I know you're not a hundred percent over Maya, but it is possible that you are falling for Quinn. And honestly? At the rate you're going right now, I'd say you're falling pretty fast." He says as he moved closer to me and then put his arm around my shoulder.

Would that be fair to Maya? Falling for someone in just a few months? I wasn't expecting to fall for someone until like a year from now or something.

"And don't think about what Maya would say. She'd be happy you know? You're happy, and I think she'd like that."

"I guess." I say hesitantly. "I wish I knew what Quinn was feeling, though."

"You guys will get there, trust me. You know how it's been for Hanna and I. After about months of dancing around each other, we finally just snapped and fell. It doesn't happen to everyone, but I'm pretty sure you guys are still going towards that direction. There's just a bump in the road, but you'll get there" He assured me.

"Thanks, Caleb." I said, smiling at him. "You just gave me more stuff to think about, but I appreciate it."

* * *

After introducing Hanna and Caleb to Quinn, they decided to look around Lima, leaving me alone with Quinn and Mrs. Fabray, although the older woman decides to go back home and clean up a little to prepare for Quinn's arrival the following day.

"Whatcha got there?" Quinn asks, seeing the bag I had with me.

"Here?" I ask, motioning to the bag. She nods. "I brought my laptop. I mean, I bet you've been doing nothing in here all day, so I thought we'd watch some movies."

"Would you mind if we just talked first?" She asks, biting her lip. " I would love to watch a movie with you, but maybe later?"

"Of course. What do you wanna talk about?" I ask, sensing the fact that this has to do something with the whole Rachel thing again.

"Come up here again?" She asks, giving me the widest smile I've seen on her.

I don't hesitate this time, and climb the bed and settle in beside her.

"You're so comfy." She says snuggling into my side. I say nothing, but instead pull her closer to me, leaning my head on hers.

"Sooo…" She starts. "Stay with me forever?" She asks suddenly.

"I wish." I say, chuckling. "If only I can. I mean, we're both graduating this year, and I can't just switch schools. I'd stay with you if I could, though."

We stay silent for a few minutes, but she breaks it.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Does it bother you that I don't know if I like you enough to disregard my feelings for someone from my past?"

"In a way, it does." I say, feeling her tense up at my side. "But that doesn't mean I don't understand. Well, honestly I don't, but I'm letting you do things on your own, so whatever you decide is fine."

"It's not. You were willing to invest time and effort in me, and I let you. It shouldn't be okay for you. You shouldn't just let me throw that time and effort out the window."

"I'm not. It's not over until you say it is. You know that." I say, pulling away to face her. "This isn't a way to tell me you've finally chosen, right? Because if it is, then it's time for me to stop you from doing so. I'm letting you decide, but that doesn't mean I'm totally letting you decide without trying to at least convince you that I deserve you more." I say, starting to stand up.

"Em. Calm down." She says, her thumb brushing my palm as she pulls me back towards her. "I haven't chosen anyone. Right now, my primary concern is healing these broken ribs. And I appreciate all your effort and I promise you that I myself wouldn't let you go down without a fight."

"It's your choice in the end, Quinn" I say to her. "But don't beat yourself up just because you can't make a choice in an instant."

* * *

After lunch, both Quinn and I are huddled in front of my laptop. We've been watching random Youtube videos, going on random websites, and taking so many pictures of us together. This routine seemed so familiar that without even actually noticing it, we were leaning towards each other, our faces at least a centimeter apart.

The door then opens which makes us both freeze and then pull away when we see the person who enters. It was Rachel Berry who stands in shock for about ten seconds before speaking

"Hi Quinn, Emily. I was simply dropping by to say hi and to check on you. I'm glad you're alright Quinn. I'll see you soon." She says hastily. She then lets go of the door and then lets it slam shut, her departure just as unexpected as her arrival.

"It's her, isn't it?" I ask after making sure Rachel wasn't coming back, pretending Santana didn't already tell me. "The friend that's been confusing you?"

She hesitates a little, and then nods.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asks me again.

I sigh before answering her.

"I'm not, Quinn. Although I want to know…" I say, looking straight into her eyes. "Would I ever compare to her? Honestly."

"Of course you would!" She suddenly exclaims. "You're the only one who's putting yourself down! We both know that you are not worthless. I like you, alright? And I do plan on pursuing something with you. I know for a fact that I want it with you, there are times that it seems like I don't, but I do. Just please be patient with me, if you can be."

I don't say anything.

"I'm selfish, I know. Just give me time to sort it out."

Was I selfless enough to let her sort things out, when all I want to do is to tell her that I'm falling fast?


	7. Chapter 7

It was about an hour after she last entered when Rachel comes back into Quinn's room. We both look up from the movie we were watching when she enters, and this time she doesn't stop at the door.

I pause the movie as Quinn sits up to smile at her.

"Hey, Rachel." She greets her. "What's up?"

"Hey Quinn. I was wondering if I could talk to you alone. I just have a few things to clarify, and well, I can't do it if she's here." She says, glancing at me towards the end of her ramble.

Quinn looks at me, and then Rachel. She does this for a couple of times before looking at Rachel apologetically.

"I'm sorry Rachel. But, Emily's leaving tomorrow afternoon. Can we do it some other day? Maybe in school next week?"

"I assure you this wouldn't take long, Quinn." Rachel says, her eyes pleading.

She sighs and then turns to look at me, her eyes sorry.

"I'm sorry, I promise this won't take long." I reply to her by tightening my arm which was already put around her.

"It's alright. Just call me when you need me?" I ask her, motioning to her phone which was on the bedside table.

She nods at me, giving me a reassuring smile. I give her a smile in return and then nod at Rachel as I pass by her as I go through the door. I plan on sitting in the waiting area when I meet Santana and Brittany who were on the way to see Quinn.

"Hey guys." I say, greeting them with a smile.

"Hey Emily!" Brittany says, giving me a big hug.

"Where are you going? Did Q send you out?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was going to look for something to eat, although I don't know where. Rachel arrived and demanded to talk to Quinn alone."

"You left Q alone with Berry?" Santana asks, her tone scaring me a little.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I ask, my voice softer than the usual.

"For you it is!" She says. ""Focus, Rosewood! I told you, the only person I want for Q is you and not some hobbit that does nothing but annoy the shit out of everyone."

"…I'm sorry?" I said chuckling. "Anyway, you guys know where I can get some food?"

"Come on. You know what? Text Q. Tell her we're going to Breadstix get some food and that I'll get the usual for her."

_**Met Santana and Brittany on the way to get some food. Santana says we're going to a place called Breadsticks? She says she's getting you the usual. **_

_Alright. Tell her Thank You. __ Breadstix is Santana's favorite restaurant. Make sure she doesn't get too much breadsticks alright? It kinda gets embarrassing after the fourth basket._

The car ride to Breadstix wasn't long but the only sound was the Brittany singing along to the songs on the radio. She was on the front seat with Santana on the driver's seat while I was alone at the back.

Once we were seated and ordered, I hand Santana my phone, showing her the message that Quinn sent earlier. She chuckles and scrolls up my messages.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"Reading your conversations with Q. She hasn't let anyone touch her phone since after camp, and I assumed it was because she was getting it on through text with some guy. I didn't know it consisted of sickeningly sweet messages from a chick." She answers, occasionally chuckling or rolling her eyes at a message she sees.

"There's nothing scandalous there, if you're looking for one."

"Damn Camper! You've got it bad. I'm sorry the hobbit had to destroy that for you." I look on as she continues reading my messages. "I _seem_ scary?!" She exclaims. "I AM scary, Pennsylvania!"

"I know that know." I mumble into my iced tea. My face was turning redder every minute and I'm really glad that Brittany decided to notice it.

"Alright San. That's enough. We need to finish our food and bring Q's to her." She says, putting a hand on Santana's arm. Santana rolls her eyes but hands my phone to me anyway.

"You know Q likes you right?" Santana asks me seriously and I nod.

"I know. She told me herself. She's just confused. She's liked Rachel for such a long time, and knowing she likes her back is kinda confusing."

"Or she's just scared of how much she likes you, that's why she's saying she's confused. Berry doesn't stand a chance. I've seen how she lights up when she gets a message from you. It's just different." Santana explains.

"I really don't want to get my hopes up, Santana." I say sadly. "I mean, yes I know that she does like me. She said so herself that she intends on choosing me, but there are a lot of things that could happen. We never know."

"Look, Q's my best friend and I know her better than anyone in the world. I know she likes you a lot and I know that while she did like Berry, it's nothing compared to how much she likes you now."

I give her a small smile.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course Sanny's right, Emily! Quinn says San's great at reading people. I don't know how she can read something that doesn't have words written on it, but she's great at it." Brittany says, attempting to comfort me.

"Don't worry Emily. Britts and I are totally rooting for you." She says, showing a hint of a smile. "Although you can't go around telling people I like you, alright?"

I chuckle and nod before going back to my food. I was glad Quinn had these two in her life. With them, I was assured that more or less, Quinn will be fine once I go back home to Rosewood.

* * *

**QUINN POV**

Emily and I were watching a movie when Rachel returns for the second time in an hour. This time, she doesn't stop at the door and goes straight to where we were. Emily pauses the movie as we both look up at Rachel.

Rachel tells me that she needs to talk to me along, and while I initially decline, she insists leaving me no choice. I feel Emily's arm tighten around me before she lets go to stand up and leave the room.

"What was it that you wanted, Rach?" I ask, giving her a smile.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. It seems like Santana has told all the Gleeks to avoid the Hospital for the rest of the weekend. So I went to see why."

"Thanks for the concern, Rach." I said, smiling sweetly at her. "I think Santana just wanted to make sure I don't lose time from Emily. She's only here for the weekend."

"Santana seems to like her a lot." She says quietly.

"Santana's a big softie inside that badass exterior. You know that." I say to her, putting a hand on her arm.

"I know. It doesn't explain why she favors Emily for you though."

"Santana knows better than to meddle in my love life Rach. She doesn't favor anyone. She's just trying to piss you off. Trust me."

Rachel turns around and takes a deep breath before turning back around to look at me again.

"Honestly, I just wanted to make sure you two weren't left alone. I understand the whole Santana thing, and while it is possible for her to favor one over the other, It's not the reason why I'm here."

"I'm sorry for putting you through all these, Rachel. It's just that, I really don't know who to choose at this point. I'm so selfish, but I can't help it. I just want to get it over with and not choose either of you, but I can't."

"Is it bad to wish you hadn't met her last summer?" Rachel asks after about two minutes of silence. I don't respond. I don't know the answer and opening my mouth will hurt someone, either way.

My phone beeps, and upon seeing that it was Emily, I can't help but put a smile on my face.

_**Met Santana and Brittany on the way to get some food. Santana says we're going to a place called Breadsticks? She says she's getting you the usual. **_

_Alright. Tell her Thank You. __ Breadstix is Santana's favorite restaurant. Make sure she doesn't get too much breadsticks alright? It kinda gets embarrassing after the fourth basket._

"There's nothing worse than leading two different people on." I finally say, in response to her question. "I've liked you for so long, Rachel. And just when I'm starting to move on with someone else, you come back waltzing into my life. I'm not blaming you, but your timing is way off."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was a coward. I am a coward."

"You're not. You're confused. Those are two different things."

"How else could you explain me tormenting you to hide my feelings?"

"You were raised in a conservative Christian family. Of course you'd be confused. You didn't know how to react to your feelings to someone of the same gender."

"It wouldn't have changed anything anyway, right?"

"It might have. I mean, I always found you attractive, but I never really entertained the idea of pursuing something with you. I just realized that I had feelings for you when we became close. Although I wish I realized it sooner."

I don't say anything else, because I didn't know what else to say. I just smile sadly at her, before reaching out to give her a hug.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down before I start crying. I was being unfair to the both of them, and while I knew who I wanted to end up with, the getting there part is just getting harder and harder.

"I should go. " She says, pulling away. She gives me a sad smile before turning to the door and leaving without another word.

When I hear the door opening, I open one eye to take a look at whoever was at the door. It was Hanna and Caleb, and my eyes meet Hanna's just before she closes the door.

"Come in guys." I say to them, sitting up as much as I can.

"Hey. Where's Em?" Hanna says, looking around the room.

"She went out to eat with Santana and Brittany. Where have you guys been?"

"The Lima Mall. Who would've thought Hanna would find eight bags in a mall so small?" Caleb answers as he plops on the seat beside my bed.

"Hey, I am actually offended." I say to him, giggling a little. "I've gotten more than eight bags in that mall, for your information."

Caleb grins at me before pulling Hanna onto his lap.

"So what did you guys do the whole day?" Hanna asks me, getting comfortable on her boyfriend's lap.

"Photobooth, Watched random stuff, talked, the usual."

"Then she left when Rachel got here?"

"Pretty much. You saw Rachel outside?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She was like running to the parking lot. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Not really. I don't know if Emily told you already, but things got complicated between us when a friend of mine confessed to me. I liked the friend before, and finding out they like me made things confusing."

"And it was Rachel?" Caleb asks.

"Yup. Now I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't be so selfish, but I really like Emily, but I just feel like I need to be with Rachel just because she likes me now. I've liked her for like 2 years anyway. I honestly don't know what I want."

"Look, I know that Emily's starting to fall for you, and she's been through a lot. I can't judge you for what you're doing because I know how it feels being torn between two people, but please be careful. Em's lost two of the girls she's loved before, and I know she can't stand losing a third when she's in too deep." Hanna says, looking at me straight in the eye. "Em deserves the best, and well, when Emily wants something, she wants it bad."

The door opens again and this time, it's Emily with Santana and Brittany.

"Hey guys!" Brittany says, giving everyone in the room a hug, even giving me a 'special' hug that was apparently filled with a lot of love even if it wasn't as tight.

"Hey Britt! How was dinner?" I asked, getting comfortable as Brittany and Emily sat on either side of me.

"It was great. We got you some of your pasta with bacon."

My smile grew wide with the word bacon, and I would've dived on Santana who was holding my food. Emily shakes her head at me, before standing up to get the food from Santana. She goes on to prepare it and then sits beside me again.

"Alright. Open up, pompom."

I giggle and then wink at her and open my mouth. She puts some of the pasta in my mouth and I see the rest of the people in the room exchange knowing smiles, before teasing me because of my love for bacon.

At that moment, I was very much content. I had my best friends, I had new friends and I had Emily. Without other things to consider, this would have been the perfect combination. I know I had to make a decision, and I had to make it fast.

* * *

**Chapter 7 here! Sorry for the delay! School got in the way! Anyway, yes, Chapter 7! Again, I appreciate the feedbacks, so keep them coming And thanks for subscribing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies are at the bottom of this page. Please, don't hate me. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates.**

* * *

"…Out on the moonlit floor lift your open hands, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance sliver moon sparkling-"

It was three in the morning, and I was still on the phone with Quinn. It's been almost a month since my visit to Lima, and there's no denying that my visit brought us closer together.

"Are you falling asleep on me again, Shark Fin?" She asks, giggling a little.

I just let out a chuckle and an apology before changing the topic.

"It's three am, aren't you tired yet? I know for a fact that your Sectionals is coming up. You might get sick if you always stay up late" I tell her.

"Talking to you makes me less tired. Although it is you who needs to rest, Em. You have training in three hours and you're still up. I don't wanna open my TV one day to hear about a High School Swimming MVP drowning after falling asleep in between laps. I mean, you just did fall asleep on me two minutes ago."

"I'm alright, trust me." I tell her, although I fail to stay convincing, seeing as I let out a yawn right after.

"You just proved my point, Thank You! Go to sleep, Fields."

"I will if you do." I say to her, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"There's nothing else to do at three am you weirdo. Of course I'm going to sleep." She says chuckling. She pauses for a few seconds, and when I don't say anything, she bids me goodnight.

"Good Night, Shark Fin." She says, and I manage to let out a small smile before replying.

"Good Night, Pompom. I Love You." There was a small gasp from the other end of the line, and then there was a pause. What I had just said has sunken in and before Quinn could even respond, I hang up the phone. It takes me another three minutes before I finally recover from the shock of what I just said, but the first thing I did was send Quinn a message.

_**Sorry. I didn't mean to drop that bomb over the phone. I did mean it though. I'll talk to you later. Good Night, Pompom.**_

I close my eyes, but don't sleep until about fifteen minutes later, waiting for a reply to my message. Upon realizing that she wasn't going to reply anytime soon, I finally decided to let sleep take over, especially after remembering that I had training at 6 am.

* * *

When I get to school at a little before six, my coach approaches me, shaking her head.

"You look like crap, Fields. Did you get some sleep at all?" She asks me, giving me a hard stare again.

"I slept for a couple of hours coach. I'm fine though."

"I can't just ask my star swimmer, or any of my swimmers for that matter, to just go and swim when they're obviously not in the condition to do it. Go home and get some sleep Emily. I'll see you on Monday. Run a few kilometers this weekend, just to make sure you're in shape."

"Alright coach. Thank You." I give her a grateful smile before going back to my car. It then occurs to me that I haven't checked my phone since before leaving the house, so I bring it out, hoping to see a message from Quinn.

No message.

Of course. What do you expect Emily? She's still asleep. It's six am, after all. Realizing that I wouldn't actually receive anything staring at it, I put my phone back on the passenger seat and start driving home.

I get home to see breakfast on the table and I don't hesitate to sit down and start picking on the food that my mom prepared.

"You're home early." My mom says to me as she enters through the kitchen.

"Coach sent me home. She says I look like crap. Do I?" I say, feigning innocence.

"You do. Were you up late talking to Quinn again?" She asks, shaking her head at my attempt to play innocent.

I just smile at her and go back to eating my breakfast.

"What do you plan on doing today?" My mom asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know yet. Well, I plan on sleeping, but there's nothing set for this afternoon yet. We might hang out at Spencer's or Hanna's though."

"So you're not going to Lima for the weekend?" My mom verifies.

"…No?" Did I make plans that I don't remember? "Did I ask you if I could?"

"Not really. I was just wondering. I mean, you've been talking to Quinn 24/7. I thought you'd want to go."

"Oh. Well, I want to, but it's not that easy to travel back and forth. Maybe in a couple of weeks?"

"Well, just tell me a few days ahead when you plan on going, alright?" I nod. "And honey, you can invite Quinn over if you want to."

"Thanks Mom." I say to her, noting in my head how open she's being to this whole Quinn thing. She wasn't like this with Maya.

After finishing my breakfast, I went back up to my room and laid down, falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

I woke up again a little after noon, and immediately checked my phone. I became a little nervous upon seeing two messages, but neither of them was from Quinn. One was from Spencer, asking me what time I wanted to hang out, and the other from Hanna asking me what the plan for today was. I replied to the both of them saying I was fine with whatever and then asked them to text me what the final plans were.

I wanted to text Quinn so bad, although I knew that doing so may complicate things. I knew I had shocked her, so I'm giving her the space to think about what I said.

After receiving the message from Spencer saying we were hanging out at her house, I immediately took a shower and then went on the short drive from my house to Spencer's.

All the three other girls were already there, and they all immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"You okay, Em?"

"I'm fine." I say, convincing them with a small smile.

"Is everything okay with Quinn?" Hanna asks, glancing at the other two.

"…yeah. Why do you ask?" I ask her, noticing the guilty look she has on her face. "Were you able to talk to her, Han?"

"No. But Santana called me earlier. Apparently you dropped some big words earlier this morning."

"I did."

"Have you spoken to Quinn yet?" Spencer asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Not really. I've been waiting for her to text me or call me. I really don't want to pressure her. I'm letting her move at her own pace. What did Santana say?"

"Well, Quinn's been really quiet, and she's been thinking a lot since their rehearsal started this morning. Apparently Mr. Schue has reprimanded her twice since they started."

"How do you even know the word reprimand, Han?" Aria asks as she takes a seat beside me on Spencer's bed. Hanna glares at Aria before turning back to me.

"Anyway. Santana also said that Rachel's totally taking advantage of the fact that Quinn's phone is not glued to her hands. She thinks Rachel knows something is going on."

"What? What is Rachel doing?"

"She's been making moves on Quinn. Like being super close to her, she even brought her coffee this morning, apparently."

"Oh… Well, I really can't do anything about it you guys. Quinn hasn't decided, so Rachel has the right to do whatever she wants."

"Just give her time, Em. We know how much Quinn likes you."

I nod and sigh, both hoping and convincing myself that Quinn does need some time only.

* * *

It has been three days since my slip-up, and while I do understand why Quinn hasn't spoken to me yet, the whole idea of giving her time is getting to me. Was it normal to feel like I'm losing this nonexistent battle between me and her past? Between myself and Rachel, specifically?

"She's not mad at you. You know that." Santana says. We were on the phone for the second time since last Saturday, and being my only connection to Quinn, I held on to whatever information she could give me.

"I do. I just… can't shake of the feeling that I did something wrong though."

"Wrong? What's wrong with saying you love someone, Emily? I told you before. Rachel has got nothing on you."

"I'm sorry Santana. I want to believe you, I do. But honestly? You're not Quinn." I said sadly.

"I know. Look, I'll talk to Quinn again, alright? I know she misses you too. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try my best. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Thank You, Santana."

"No problem, Rosewood. Anything for you."

After saying Goodbye to Santana, I put my phone in my bag and head into the locker rooms. I had a long training session today, which would hopefully divert my mind off of everything that is happening right now.

* * *

Training ended a little after six o'clock that evening, and of course, the first thing I do is look for my phone in my bag. When I didn't find it before going to the showers, I just shrugged and figured I'd look for it later.

After digging my bag up for the nth time, I come up with the conclusion that my phone has been stolen. I sigh and start walking towards my car in the parking lot, wondering why on earth my phone would get stolen.

I drive straight to the Marin house, where all the girls were. With them was Caleb.

"Hey guys."

"We've been texting you, Em. Where have you been?" Hanna says, pulling me to sit beside her.

"Yeah… About that… I can't find my phone."

"You what?" All four of them exclaim at once.

"Em, when was the last time you had it with you?" Aria asks.

"Before I started training. I was talking to Santana right before I slipped it in my bag. I checked my bag more than once, it's not there."

Before I even noticed what was happening, about three people were on the phone. Spencer was definitely trying to call my number; Hanna was calling Santana and Aria calling my mom.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it anywhere?" Caleb asks me, trying to help me recall where I last had it.

"No. I'm pretty sure I put it in my bag before I entered the locker room."

"Whoever has your phone just turned it off." Spencer says, putting her phone on the side table of Hanna's bed.

"I already talked to Santana. She's going to call Quinn and tell her." Hanna says, turning back to us.

"Thanks Han." I say to her, smiling gratefully.

"Santana says Quinn tried calling you earlier. The first went to voice mail, and then your phone was off the second time. Maybe that was after your phone was taken."

"Maybe."

Hanna's phone beeps, and then Spencer's, and then finally Aria's. They look at each other and then they all look at me, and then at their phones and then at me.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked, attempting to grab the first phone I can. I grab Hanna's, seeing as she was on my right and because she had the slowest reflexes.

"Em! That's none of your business! You can't just grab other people's phones because you lost yours!" She says, trying to get her phone back.

"Back off, Hanna! A is always my business."

'_**You might wanna show Em these. -A'**_

Attached to the message was a picture of Rachel and Quinn hugging tightly. Another picture comes through, and this time, it's a picture of Rachel's hand on Quinn's lower back as she guides Quinn to her car. I sigh and give Hanna's phone back.

"She probably called to tell me she made a decision."

"I'm sorry, Em." Spencer says, giving me a comforting smile. "You'll never know until you talk to her for real though."

"I'll do it when I get a new phone tomorrow." I say, plopping down on Hanna's bed. "How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have told her yet! I knew she wasn't ready."

"It's not like you did it on purpose, Emily." Caleb says from his seat across the room.

"We're not even together yet. I'm so stupid!"

"You're not together yet, but that doesn't mean you ruined it by saying you love her."

"You've seen the pictures, guys."

"That doesn't mean she chose her already. Look, Santana said she talked some sense into Quinn. And knowing Santana, by sense, she meant something that would discourage Quinn from picking Rachel."

"Just call her when you have the chance, Em. I still don't understand why you don't want to use our phones."

"I'll call her tomorrow. It's going to be a very long conversation, I'm sure. I don't wanna burden any of you guys. I'll talk to you guys about it tomorrow or Thursday night, alright?"

"You're sure you're alright?" Aria asks me again

"I am. Thank you though." I say to her, giving her a smile. "I should get home. My mom's gonna be worried. You know how she is when she can't reach me."

* * *

"_Hey, it's me. I'm uh…sorry I didn't text or call you sooner. I didn't expect to hear those words from you this soon. I got scared… I…I didn't know how to react to it. Believe me Emily, I feel so flattered and I am very happy to hear those words from you, and I want to say them back so badly. I'm sorry. I was hoping I could talk to you when I called. I didn't realize you had training today. Please call me when you can… I miss you, Shark Fin."_

* * *

**WAS IT RIGHT OF ME TO LEAVE YOU HANGING? No. I'm sorry you guys! Life and my lack of ideas just got in the way! I was at least 7 chapters ahead when I started posting this, but now I'm posting chapter 8 without finishing chapter 10 yet! I will try to move this a little faster! This has been planned til like the 22nd chapter, but now I have to retrieve that from my old phone, so it may take a while! Once again, I apologize, and please, continue supporting and reading Force of Habit!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews! They keep me motivated to write! Good news, I finished Chapter 10! I'll be posting that soon!**

"Quinn!" I hear Rachel call from about five feet behind me. I stop walking and turn around to face the direction of where her voice was coming from. She was running towards me, so I give her a big smile as she approaches me.

"Hey, Rachel. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to you. You wanna go to The Lima Bean?" I smile, the word 'Alright' already at the tip of my tongue, although my smile falls after realizing the fact that I needed to call Emily. It's been three days since we last talked.

"I'm sorry Rach. I'm not really in the mood. I'm kinda dealing with stuff at the moment, so yeah. Maybe next time?"

Rachel frowns.

"Let me guess. By stuff, you mean Emily, right?"

"We're just… having an issue right now, but you probably don't wanna hear anything about that."

"Well, I actually would like to, but it's going to be for selfish reasons, so I'm not gonna ask. Whatever that is though, Good Luck. You're a great person, Quinn. People fall for you for a reason. "

"Thank You, Rachel." I say to her, and she surprises me by giving me a tight hug that I wasn't expecting at all. She then escorts me to my car, which for some reason, made me a little uncomfortable. I felt like I was betraying Emily with the way she touched me.

* * *

_Q, Hanna just called. Emily's phone is missing. Apparently she last saw it before practice, after talking to me. She slipped it into her bag and then couldn't find it after practice. –S_

I sighed after reading Santana's message.

Earlier today, Santana cornered me and talked to me about getting my act together. She knew I was scared about everything that's been happening and told me that I needed to talk to Emily to fix the mess I created. She goes on, telling me how much Emily's been suffering these past few days, and that I should just "Man up and be a big girl" and just tell Emily what I've been worried about.

After trying to argue with Santana for about half an hour, I finally decided to do what she's been pestering me to do and tried to call Emily. It rings a couple of times before I hear Emily's voice mail prompt. I then remember that it was a Tuesday which meant Emily had swim practice from three in the afternoon until six in the evening. After leaving a short voice mail, I hang up and decide to go home.

After a couple of hours, I called again, and this time, her phone was off. I frowned, thinking she turned her phone off so that I couldn't reach her. Who could blame her though? I had hurt her a lot and maybe she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I sigh and then call Santana again, telling her that Emily's phone was off. Santana assures me that she isn't mad and that she will be calling Hanna to make sure everything was okay.

It wasn't until about another thirty minutes that I receive Santana's message. If Emily's phone had been missing, it is possible that she hasn't heard my voice mail yet. Santana texts me again, right away, informing me of the fact that Emily would be calling or texting or contacting me tomorrow.

* * *

At three in the afternoon the next day, just as when I get out of Glee Club, my phone rings. I look at Santana, who was walking beside me, and show her the unknown number.

"You and I both know who that is Q. Answer it."

I don't say anything as I let the phone ring on the way to my car.

"You don't wanna answer it." Santana says.

"I want to, S. I just don't know what to say."

"Sorry would be good." She says, rolling her eyes at me. My phone also stops ringing at this point. "The girl's been worried sick about you. You haven't replied to any of her messages, nor have you answered her calls. You practically made her think she had no chance. Giving someone the cold shoulder after they tell you they love you isn't the way to go, Fabray."

I sighed.

"I know that. I just… I'm scared. You know that."

"Quit being selfish, Quinn. You can't just leave her hanging either. YOU told her you intended on choosing her. You were the one who said that while you were confused at the moment, you know you were choosing her in the end."

"I-" Santana cuts me off.

"I mean, what's going on in your head, Q? You tell her you want to pick her, hell you just told her you're choosing her, just not now. And then you just stop talking to her?"

My phone rings again. I sigh and put my phone in the car. Santana continues lecturing me, and while I do understand the purpose of this, it wasn't fun.

"I'm going to hurt her, San." I say to her, my eyes rimmed with tears.

"You're not! Why the hell would you hurt her, Q?"

"Because I was never good at all these! I was never contented with what I had."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of hurting the people I love, Santana." I say, finally breaking down. She sighs before she pulls me to her.

"There you go!" She says with a smile in her voice as she rubs my back. "You do love Emily. Tell her that you do, and then tell her why you're afraid. She's going to understand."

"What if she doesn't?" I ask my best friend worriedly.

"She loves you, doesn't she? She'd be crazy if she doesn't understand."

I smile at her and shrug before getting in my car. I wave and then pull away, ready to tell Emily how I really felt.

* * *

_**Pompom, it's me. This is my new number. **_

Upon reading her message, I pull over at the side of the road, and finally decide to call her back.

"Hey." She answers after a couple of rings.

"Hi. Are you busy? We need to talk."

"We do. Skype in 20?"

"Alright. Miss you, Shark Fin."

"…I'll text you when I'm home, okay? Drive safe." She replies, hanging up the phone.

I frowned at her tone. We really need to talk. I needed to make it up to her. I sat in the car for about five minutes before grabbing my phone and dialing Santana, asking her to meet me in my house in ten minutes with her electric keyboard, Sam Evans and his guitar in tow.

* * *

"What's this about?" Santana asks as I let her and Sam in the house. I found them waiting outside the house when I got home a couple of minutes ago,

"You know that song I was supposed to sing in Glee on the week of the accident?"

Both Sam and Santana nod. We continue walking towards my room in silence, only our footsteps creating a sound in the house. Where was my mom?

"Who are you going to sing it to, Quinn?" Sam asks, getting comfortable on my bed, as they watch me set my laptop up. I look at Santana and she rolls her eyes before turning to Sam.

"Listen to me, Trouty. Q and I both trust you, that's why we asked you to help us here. You've met Emily, right?" Sam nods his head, but Santana doesn't let him speak before talking again. "Yeah. So Q and Em have a thing. They're currently in the middle of an issue right now, and well, our girl Q here wants to make it up to her girl."

Sam nods again, smiling at me.

"So she is more than just your camp friend." I giggle and nod at him.

"Yes. And we're due to Skype with each other in a few minutes. She hasn't texted me if she's home yet but-" My sentence is cut off by the buzzing of my phone in my pocket.

_**I'm home. I'll call you in a while. **_

I sigh at the lack of smiley faces or anything that would indicate emotion.

_Okay. I'm online._

Sam and San both stand up to set-up when I look at them, my face completely changing.

"She's gonna love it, Q." San says to me reassuringly before sitting down in front of her keyboard which she has placed a little to my left. Sam sits beside her and starts playing around his guitar until he gets silenced by the shrill sound of the Skype ringtone.

* * *

I hastily but carefully answer the Skype call. I wasn't able to keep the smile off my face when I saw her face.

How could have I been so stupid? I almost let her go, and I almost lost the chance to be happy again. I was madly in love with her, and even my lack of courage couldn't stop that from happening. The four days that went by without her was definitely a challenge, and seeing her made me realize how much I would've missed if I didn't pull myself together when I did.

I looked at Sam and signaled him to start playing.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Santana then starts playing on her keyboard, giving me a reassuring smile when I glanced at her.

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I see her face light up with a smile and mine grows bigger, if that was possible. I didn't know if this was going to make up for all the stupid things that I did, but this was hopefully a start. I'd understand if it wasn't, but seeing her smile made me hope for the best.

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I wasn't expecting this, but tears started falling as I got deeper into the song. Through my tears, I saw her tearing up and this prompted my tears to fall faster. I was surprised I didn't just stop singing and started crying right then and there.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

We both knew why I related with this line the most, and she shook her head as I continued singing. We were both crying at this point, and I could taste the tears in my mouth as I sang.

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I don't know when exactly, but Sam and Santana started singing back up at one point. The smiled and nodded at me every time I glanced at them, and it gave me the reason and the courage to put my feelings into words.

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

You put your arms around me and I'm home

Right after the song, both Santana and Sam leave the room to get some food downstairs, leaving me and Emily who was on the computer to talk in private.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, but neither of us were ready to say anything.

I was ready to break the silence when she does.

"That was… wow."

"Too much?"

"Of course not! Quinn, that's the sweetest thing I've ever experienced in my life!"

I smiled a little, finally feeling a little shy at what was happening. She smiled at me and I smiled back, before clearing my throat.

"I have to tell you three things. The first of which is Sorry. The second is Thank You, and we'll get to the third later." She raised her eyebrows at me, but I just smile fondly at her for not saying anything to ruin my speech.

"First, I'm sorry. I've hurt you a lot lately, and well, I shouldn't have been a coward. I was selfish when I told you I was planning on keeping both you and Rachel around, and I realized that I wasn't fair to either of you."

I see her tears rim her eyes, and it saddens me that even thinking about what I did hurts her.

"Second, I want to say thank you. Thank You, Em for being so understanding and for being so patient with me. If I was in your position, I would've given up on me a long time ago, and I am really glad you didn't"

"You don't have to say sorry or thank you, Quinn. I understand why you did what you did."

"I know you do, but I don't understand myself." I say.

She shakes her head, chuckling a little.

"And yet, I still love you, Pompom. You may have hurt me, but I still love you. Now, what's the third thing you were going to say?"

"I love you too, Shark Fin."


	10. Chapter 10

SCHOOL HAS BEEN A BITCH, BUT I AM FREE UNTIL AFTER NEW YEAR! I will be working on this, and all my other stories (Hopefully) during the break. Anyway, chapter 10!

* * *

"I love you too, Shark Fin."

Was I imagining this, or did she actually say she loved me? She sang a song for me, and then told me she loved me.

"Shark fin?" She says, her face a little worried.

"Did you just…?" I asked, not finding the right words.

"Say I Love You? Yes, I did."

"You mean it, right?" I ask, internally kicking myself after seeing the small frown on her face.

"Of course I do. Do you want me to repeat it?"

I smile at her, nodding my head.

"I love you, Emily." She says again, looking directly into the camera. Her eyes made me want to melt.

"I love you, too." I say back to her, smiling wide. "Nice song by the way."

"Thank You." She says with a smile. "I was planning on singing that for the Glee homework, but I wasn't able to… because of the accident."

"I remember." I say to her. "Hey pompom?" I ask her, my smile dropping a little.

"Yeah?"

"We still need to talk about everything."

"We do."

"You want me to come over this weekend?

"I think it's time for me to do the wooing, Shark Fin. I'll go to you, if your mom would allow it."

"Of course she would. She's talked to me about letting you visit, actually. Although I think she'd be more comfortable if at least one of the girls stayed here with us. Would you mind that?"

"Of course not! I'd love to meet your other friends. And of course, I'd love to see Hanna again. It's been too long."

"I know. Caleb and Hanna miss you and your friends a lot."

"Just Caleb and Hanna?" She asks, attempting to wink at me.

"Yep! Just Caleb and Hanna." I grin at her.

"…and?"

"And nobody."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yup!" I say, smirking at her. Quinn starts pouting at me and without even realizing it, I was unarmed and very much sucked into those Hazel orbs. I sigh. "Fine. I miss you, Pompom. The whole time we weren't talking was hell."

"I'm sorry I was stupid."

"You were not stupid, Quinn. You panicked and I understand. It's normal."

"I felt pretty stupid. I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"I can be the one to hurt you too, you know that right?"

"That's unlikely Shark Fin. You're the nicest person I've ever met."

"My past is very complicated, Quinn. It doesn't matter if I'm nice or not."

"It matters to me." I sigh, and she smiles lightly at me.

"I didn't know Santana played the piano." I say, effectively changing the topic of our conversation.

"She does. She has been, even before we met." She says, speaking proudly of her best friend.

"She's really good."

"She is. I'm proud of her. When we started on the Cheerios, she had to stop taking lessons because of the demanding schedule, but she didn't stop learning. She studied on her own, and she got better."

"She's really great. I'm happy you have her around."

"Well, she's there for you too, the same way your friends, especially Hanna are there for us. You think we'd be able to pull off whatever we have, if we didn't have them?"

"Unlikely, but we would have, eventually. I mean, we didn't have them at first." I say, smiling fondly at the memories that we had in camp.

"Yeah, and look where that got us. I broke your heart, remember?" She sighs. I could still remember that day perfectly, actually. We were fine one day, and then we weren't the next.

Honestly, thinking about it still hurts, but we have to move forward, and if Quinn didn't have the strength to forgive herself for that yet, then it's up to me to forgive her, and of course, I have.

"You were the one who put it back together again, Quinn." I tell her, my heart breaking as her face fell at every word.

"… and then I hurt you again."

"But then you sang that song." I say, smiling at her.

"That wasn't enough though. I personally think that I should work for i—" she says but she is cut off by a knock on the door behind her.

Santana's head pokes in and I can't help but giggle at how Quinn rolled her eyes upon realizing the fact that it was Santana at the door.

"Hey Santana!" I call out to the Latina. She smiles and then opens the door wider, walking towards the camera, bending a little behind Quinn to be on eye level with the camera.

"Sup, Rosewood?"

"Never been better. You?" I ask her, beaming at her and Quinn.

"Could be worse." She retorts.

"You were pretty good with the piano earlier." I say after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"My fingers are good with a lot of things." She says, smirking at Quinn's glare and my pink face on the screen.

"SANTANA!" Quinn says after recovering from the shock of what Santana just said.

"What? I was just kidding… Well, I'm not. But yeah. Anyway, I need to go. I'm meeting Britt in 20 minutes. I'm giving a Trouty a ride home. I'll see you tomorrow, Q. And I'll see you soon, Camper. I'll take care of your girl for you."

Again, I blush at Santana's reference to Quinn as "my girl" but I thank her anyway.

"Thanks Santana. I'll see you soon. Thank Sam for me too." She nods and then leaves without another word.

Quinn's phone then rings, so she tells me to wait a second as she retrieves it from her nightstand. When she returns to her seat in front of her computer, she frowns at whatever the message says.

"Everything alright, Quinn?"

"Em?"

"Yes, Pompom?"

"Have you, by any chance, seen pictures of me with Rachel recently?"

I frown. I have, and I totally forgot about that picture.

"In fact, I have. I'm assuming that didn't mean anything, right?"

"It didn't. I swear. She approached me to ask me if we could have coffee, but I declined. And then she hugged me tightly, and then brought me to my car. It was a little uncomfortable on my part. That was when I realized I wasn't really confused. I liked the idea of having an ex crush liking me back, and I liked her a lot, so when I found out, I was like "FINALLY!" but of course, now I know that was nothing but false feelings. "

"I understand. Why did you ask, Quinn? What's up?" I ask her worriedly, seeing as her face resembled mine, the first time I got an anonymous message from A.

"I just… it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Quinn. Come on. What's up?"

She sighs and then reads the message from her phone out loud.

"It says _'Have you seen these photos? I sent them to my good friends Hanna, Aria and Spencer last night. I'm pretty sure they've shown these to Em. Has she spoken to you about it yet?' _It was attached to these pictures." She says, turning her phone around for me to see which pictures she meant.

Those pictures were the same ones that A my friends last night, and if I'm not mistaken, it is also A who has texted Quinn.

I sigh at the thought of A reaching Quinn, but it has already happened. This is the second time she has reached Quinn. First the accident, and then this.

I realized that I had to talk to the other girls about this, so I had to cut our conversation short.

"Hey, I have to go. We'll talk about everything when you get here, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you Friday night but I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sure. But Pompom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd be less worried about you if you let me go there instead."

She giggles before shaking her head.

"But I wanna see Rosewood, Shark Fin. I'm going to be fine."

"I'll drive there Friday afternoon to pick you up." I offer.

"No need to, Em. I can drive."

"You're going to be alone though. At least bring Santana or Sam or Brittany with you, please."

"I will, if that will calm you down."

"It will."

"Then I'll talk to them about it. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." She says, looking directly at the camera. "Okay?"

I sigh.

"Okay."

"Love you." She says, smiling.

"Love you too." I reply, my furrowed eyebrows and frown turning upwards into a smile. "I'm never going to get tired of that."

"Me neither." She sighs. "Where are you going, by the way?"

"Maybe Spencer's. I'll text you."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye." I say with a smile, before pressing the disconnect button.

I close my laptop and pick up my keys, phone, wallet and hoodie on the way out. I dial Spencer's number and ask her if we can meet at her place. She says okay, so I text the other girls, telling them to meet at Spencer's in fifteen minutes.

* * *

"This better be super important, Em! I cancelled on Caleb for this." Hanna says, walking into Spencer's room with a pout.

"You could've stayed, Han. You didn't need to come if you didn't want to." I said to her apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm guessing this either involves Quinn or A."

"It kinda involves both… A sent Quinn a text earlier while we were talking on Skype. And well, we all know A had something to do with that accident Quinn got in."

"What? What did the message say?" Spencer asks, sitting up from her position on the bed.

"Something about the photo she sent you guys yesterday."

"Wait, you talked to Quinn already? And you're okay?" Hanna says, only processing everything we've been talking about now.

"I have. And we are. We're going to have to talk soon, but we're okay for now. And well, I think if we're really doing this now, then I need to tell her about A and why she's being targeted too."

"Would it be right though? What if she leaves you because of it?" Aria says.

"I don't think she would."

"You never know Em. Look, Quinn's lovely and she's awesome and she makes you happy, but she's hurt you twice. I don't want that to happen again. I know you love her, but your self should come first."

"She won't, I promise." I assure Aria, looking at her directly in the eye.

"Are you sure? Because when you wanted to be her friend at first, I didn't say anything. If she hurts you one more time…"

"Santana would kick her ass if she did." Hanna says from the beanbag that was placed beside Spencer's bed.

Aria sighs.

"Fine."

"Sooo, when do we get to meet her personally?" Spencer asks, her attention half on me and half on the book she had in her hand.

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?" Aria asks, obviously changing her opinion on Quinn after assuring her that the blonde wouldn't hurt me anymore.

"This weekend." I say to them.

"We're going to Lima?" Hanna asks. She's been attached to not only Quinn, but most of the Glee girls as well.

"Nope! Lima's coming to us." I say, giggling at my choice of words.

"So Quinn's coming here? Does she have a place to stay? She can use my guest bedroom if she needs to." Spencer offers, which just shows how much she knows my mother.

"Oh. No need Spence. Thanks though! But I kinda do need a favor. Even if someone else would be coming here with her, can you guys sleepover with us? I think that's the only way my mom's going to allow her to sleep in the same room as me.."

"Why don't we all sleep at the Barn then? Melissa's not using it anymore anyway." Spencer offers again.

"Would that be alright with your parents?"

"Of course. But If you want her to get to know your mom, then maybe we can spend a night there too?" Spencer suggests again.

"If we do stay in the barn for a night, Caleb can come right?" Hanna asks.

"Of course. You can invite Ezra too, if you want, Aria."

"You inviting Toby, Spence?"

"He's gonna be gone all weekend, so no." She says, her face falling into a frown.

"Well, he might change his plans if you invite him." I say, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Have you guys been okay?" Hanna asks out of the blue. "I mean, out of the guys, he's the only one who doesn't know anything about A, and I dunno, I just have this you-don't-trust-him-as-much-as-you-should vibe."

"We're okay!" Spencer answers unconvincingly.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, you could tell us Spence. Come on. Don't you trust us?"

"We're okay, Han. Stop it."

"Fine. Fine. So… we're telling Quinn this weekend?" Hanna concedes, turning to me.

I nod at her, and then we were silent for a while, before my phone disturbs yet another moment of silence.

_Talked to my mom about this weekend. She only agreed to let me go if I had a guy with me during the drive. Would it be alright if I brought Puck?_

_**Puck? Why not? He seems awesome. You bringing just him? How about Sam?**_

_HA! No. I wouldn't be able to stomach that. Sam's going to be baby sitting this weekend, so he says maybe next time. __I called Santana about it, and she says she's game, but apparently she promised Britt cuddles for the weekend, so they're both coming._

_**Great! The more the merrier! Spencer offered her family's barn for a night. We'll be hanging out with everyone then.**_

_Alright! I can't wait. ;) _

_**Me neither!**_

_I kinda miss you already._

_**Kinda?**_

_Haha! A lot, actually. I just didn't want to seem clingy. _

_**You're not! I miss you a lot too!**_

"Earth to Em?" Hanna says, her hand waving in front of my face.

"What?" I ask, finally breaking out of my Quinn-induced haze.

"You've been smiling at your phone for two minutes."

"Oh. Sorry. That was Quinn—"

"We figured!" They said, cutting me off.

"Anyway" I glared at them. "She talked to her mom, and she's allowed to come as long as she has a guy with her."

"Santana's more than enough." I hear Hanna grumble from beside me. I ignore Hanna and continue talking.

"So she's bringing Puck."

"The guy who got her pregnant? … Why?"

"Because they're friends now." I say, rolling my eyes at Aria's skepticism

It takes me about another fifteen minutes to convince Aria that Quinn wouldn't hurt me again, and this time, she believes me.

"Just make sure, Em. I'll kick YOUR ass if you let yourself get hurt again."

"You won't find the need to, I promise." I say, smiling at her. "I trust her, and I need you to trust me. Okay?"

She nods. Content with her answer I turn to the other girls, raising my eyebrows at them.

"What?" Hanna asks.

"Trust me. Okay? And trust Quinn too. You'll love her."

Both of them nod at me and roll their eyes at me. What? I value my friends' opinion. Especially of someone who's going to be my girlfriend.

* * *

Believe it or not, I was kind of excited to go to bed the moment Quinn and I started talking again. Going to bed meant being another day closer to seeing her, so at 11pm, before we usually started talking on the phone I texted her.

_**Good Night, Pompom.**_

_This early? What are you? A grandma? I thought I was going to call you in a while._

_**Well, sleeping means being another day closer to you, so I'm sleeping early.**_

_You're weird. _

_**You love it.**_

_Yeah. Love you._

_**Love you too.**_

_Good Night, Shark Fin._

**_:)_**

* * *

**_Writing chapter 11 right now!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Quinnie?" My mom says, knocking on my bedroom door, effectively waking me up. "I just wanted to say bye before I left, since we won't see each other this afternoon. And you better get up, darling. It's 7 am."

"But school doesn't start for like… another two hours." I say, burying my head under my pillow.

"But I'm sure you're excited to get this day over with, honey. You're going to Emily's right after school, right?"

After suddenly remembering that little fact about my Friday, I froze and then hastily got out of bed to get my clothes ready for school. My mom was laughing as I buzzed around the room, gathering my essentials before taking a shower.

"Have you packed yet, Quinnie?" She asks as she sits on my bed, amused as ever.

"Of course she has, Mrs. F. She packed the moment you allowed her to go to Rosewood!" I hear a voice say. I turn around to find Santana leaning on my door, watching me run around my room as well.

"What are you doing here, Lopez?"

"Good Morning to you too, Q. Is it so bad to want to see my best friend early in the morning?" She says sweetly. Sweet is not an adjective to describe Santana. Everybody knows that.

My mom and I both raised an eyebrow at Santana's tone.

"Woah. No need to go Fabray on me!" She says, laughing. "I just wanted to see you run around like a headless chicken. I figured you'd be antsy to end the day."

"How did you get in anyway, Santana?" My mom asks my best friend and second in command.

"I picked the lock. Quinn taught me how to do it with a nail file." She says, smirking at me. I give Santana a glare and her smirk turns into a huge smile.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" My mom suddenly exclaims. "Since when did you pick locks?"

"I—uh… I didn't…" I stuttered, glancing at my best friend.

"I was kidding, Mrs. Fabray. I found the spare key under the second rock. Quinn told me it was there." She says, lying to my mother.

My mom doesn't even look like she believes Santana, but she lets it go, turning around to look at me.

"I need to go, honey. I have a lot of things to do before the kids come in. I'll see you Sunday night, alright?"

"Monday morning at the latest?" I ask her shyly, smiling at her.

"Just make sure you get to school on time. And do your homework, okay?" I nodded as she continued on. "And don't drive all the way there. There are four of you in the car and I'd be happy if you kids split the driving time between at least three of you." I nodded again. "Be polite and always remember your manners. If you don't like something, keep it to yourself. Say Thank You to Emily's parents as much as you can." I nod at her, not really listening anymore. "Don't remove your phone from anywhere near you. Answer my messages and calls as soon as you can, okay?"

"Yes, mom." I reply, finally answering her, thinking she was done.

"And make sure you respect the rules of Emily's parents. I don't want to hear anything about you misbehaving. I've spoken to Emily's mother before, remember that."

I nodded again, gathering the things I dropped on the bed so that I could finally take a shower. My mom also turns to leave my room, but then stops and then turns abruptly.

"Oh and Quinnie?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, mom?"

"Have fun. And take care, alright?" I nod at her and then walk towards her to give her a hug.

"I will, Thanks mom."

"Love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom."

After we both let go, I turn around to the bathroom, before hearing my mother's voice again.

"You take care of yourself too, Santana. I don't want to hear anything about you misbehaving as well, alright?" She says warningly.

"Psh… I don't ever misbehave Mama Fabray. You know that."

I hear a soft smack and a faint 'ow' before I close the door.

"Okay okay! I promise!" I hear Santana say from the other side of the door.

There was a moment of silence before I hear my mom shout, her voice piercing through the bathroom door.

"Breakfast is on the table girls!"

* * *

After eating breakfast or well, what's left of breakfast, Santana and I put our bags in the trunk of my one month old car. As weird as it may sound, I started driving after recovering from the accident, although the trip to Rosewood will be the farthest one I'll be taking since then. It has been just around Lima these past few weeks.

Santana starts tinkering with the radio as we settle into the car.

"Don't forget to swing by Britt's and then Puckerman's. I told them we'd pick them up while you were in the shower."

I rolled my eyes at her, before starting to drive to the Pierce house a couple of streets away. Te drive to Britt's was filled with nothing but Santana's obnoxious, but good singing.

"Will you keep quiet? You're so loud."

"Nope. My voice is too nice to keep from the world." She says, grinning at me.

Once we stop in front of Brittany's house, Santana opens the door and slams it before walking up the Pierce driveway. She goes through the side gate that leads to the Pierce's garden, obviously thinking of passing through the kitchen door.

The couple comes out through the front door after about two minutes, Brittany skipping with her backpack on her shoulders, and then Santana, carrying Brittany's Cheerios duffle bag with her overnight stuff. Santana opens one of the back doors of the car, ushering Britt in (who greets me enthusiastically), before dropping the duffle bag in the trunk I had just popped open. One she closes it, she rides the car, still claiming the passenger seat.

Puck on the other hand, was already outside his house, one of my temporary homes when my parents kicked me out, waiting for us to arrive. I once again open the trunk, letting him put his stuff with ours at the back. He then slides in beside Brittany, giving us a smile he only reserves for a few people.

"What's up, Ladies?" He asks, looking at each of us in the eye.

"Puck." San and I say at the same time. We look at each other, and then we both let out a small chuckle. Puck laughs a little too, before turning to Brittany, who was Busy typing away on her phone.

"Hey sunshine! What are you up to?" Puck asks her.

"Nothing. I was just typing some clues about our trip. I still think we're going to L.A."

"Britt, I told you, we're going to Rosewood." Santana says to her girlfriend fondly. "Q, park in the Head Cheerio spot. I don't have my car anyway."

"What's Rosewood? Is that like a plant factory?"

"It's a town, Britt." I tell her gently, as I make my way into the school parking lot. "You remember Emily?" Britt nods just as Puck's eyes go wide.

"Emily? Your camp friend, Q?" I nod. "I never got to meet her, but Artie says she and her friend are hot!"

"Hanna has a boyfriend, Puckerman." Santana says, rolling her eyes at Puck's antics. My car was now in the McKinley Student Lot, parked in Santana's assigned parking space.

"Emily, then?" He asks hopefully.

"Taken." San and I say at the same time. We look at each other and then laugh again.

"Well, I don't mind sharing. You ladies know that." He says smugly.

"I'm pretty sure Caleb does, though." Brittany says. "Q too. You don't like sharing, right Q?" She asks, looking at me innocently.

Santana glances at me, as I sat frozen, staring at her girlfriend. I looked at her, and then Britt and then Puck before sighing.

"Right, Britt. I don't."

"Wait, wait! Hold up. You and Emily, Baby Mama?"

"I'm not your Baby Mama anymore, Puck. But yes, although we're not yet official." I reply to him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"That's awesome! I mean, I always thought you had a thing for Berry."

Santana snorted from beside me, and I turned to glare at her.

"Ooooh! Do tell." Puck says, sticking his face between the driver's and the passenger seat.

I looked at the clock on my car's dashboard and realized there was like 10 minutes left before class started. I was safe. For now.

"That is another story, for another time, Puck. Maybe on the ride to Rosewood this afternoon, alright?"

He nods as we all exit my car, making our way to the school. We split up just before the bell rings to go to our respective lockers. San and I meet after she drops Britt off in her classroom, and then make our way to Spanish class which we share with half of the Glee Club. For some reason, Mr. Schue thought it would be a great bonding experience to make sure a number of Glee Clubbers were together in almost every class, but of course, it just annoyed the hell out of some of the students, teachers, and even some of the Glee Club members.

* * *

That afternoon after Glee Club, Santana, Britt, Puck and I immediately get ready to leave for our six hour drive. We have decided to split the drive into four, Santana originally assuming Brittany's hours, but ultimately giving it to Puck, who insisted he drove the longest. Since we didn't want Puck to drive for three hours straight, we decided to give him the first and last one and a half hours of travel.

With Puck on the driver's seat, I immediately sat at the front, leaving my two best friends to sit at the back. It was then that I started telling Puck everything from the time I realized I liked Rachel to the end of Sophomore Year. Throughout my story, he listened as he drove; only interjecting when he needed to or when he had questions. Santana and Britt, who have never really heard the whole story either, sat at the back, listening as well. After Puck's first one and a half hours, we stop at a gas station to get some food and to exchange drivers.

When we get back to the car, I start driving with Puck on the passenger seat, grilling me more about Rachel, and eventually about Emily and how everything with her started. After I finished my story, the rest of my driving time was uneventful, suddenly realizing that Emily and I haven't texted today yet, making a mental note to text her the moment Santana and I switch places.

* * *

_Shark Fin!_

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't texted all day. I had swimming this morning, and then I had like three quizzes, and then I started spazzing about every single detail before you guys arrived. I totally forgot to text you. Sorry. :(**_

_No worries! I figured you were busy, so I didn't text you either. _

_**:P Where are you now?**_

_Still in Lima. My car won't start. Puck's trying to fix it._

I giggled at my last message, gaining the attention of the other three in the car, who were paying attention to the road.

"Talking to Emily?" Puck wagged his eyebrows at me, as he turned around in the front seat. Him and Santana, who was driving, started giggling, yes giggling, at me texting with her.

"WOW. You two are such badasses. I mean, you're both giggling at my love life." I said, pretending to be annoyed at the two of them, which caused the two of them to laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes and shushed them and then answered my phone which started ringing. I smiled evilly at them, motioning them to be quiet, as I answered the call from Emily and turned the speakerphone on.

"Yes?" I answer, trying not to laugh.

"Don't leave tonight, even if your car gets fixed, alright?" She says with a worried tone.

"Why not, Shark Fin?" I ask, glaring at Puck and Santana whose giggles were starting to spill. Brittany beside me, on the other hand, remained quiet as she flashed me a big smile after realizing that we were playing a joke on Emily.

"It's almost Seven, it's not safe for you guys to travel late. If you want to see me now, I can start driving. I'll visit you instead." She offers, her tone not changing at all. I frowned at how worried she sounded/

"I was just kidding, Em. We're like a couple of hours away from there. We left right after school."

I heard her sigh in relief, and made my heart break a little. Santana and Puck's laughter were also stalled by her town, which is why I decided to take the call of speakerphone and started talking to her softly.

"Hey. Why are you so worried? We're going to be okay, alright?" I say, comforting her as much as I could.

"I know, I'm just… worried."

"I know. Look, if it helps, meet us at the town limits. Bring the girls and Caleb or whoever, and we'll see you there, okay? Then you can ride with us, since we don't know the way to your house."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, alright? And we'll keep on texting so that you know we're safe."

"Okay."

"Stop frowning! I Love You."

"Love you too." She replies before hanging up.

* * *

When we finally reach the town limits, we see an SUV just after the "Welcome to Rosewood" sign.

As soon as Puck slows down to a stop, I was out the door, approaching the SUV. The door opens which reveals the eager faces of Hanna, Emily and what seems to be Aria and Spencer. Emily jumps down from the black SUV and gives me a tentative hug before whispering hello in my ear.

"Hey! It's dark out here. You guys can continue that in the car or I don't know? Later when everybody gets settled?" Hanna says, causing us to pull away.

"Nice to see you too, Hanna!" I say to her, laughing. I then pull Emily to my car, between Brittany and I at the back.

"What's up, Camper?" Santana asks from the front seat, as Brittany gives Emily a hug.

"I'm great! You guys?" She asks, before looking at Puck. "You must be Puck. Hi. I'm Emily Fields."

"Yep! That's me. Where do we go, Fields?"

"Just follow my friend Spencer's SUV, she's going to lead us to my house."

"Yes maam!" Puck says happily, before driving behind Spencer's SUV. He peeks at me from the rear view mirror and when he catches my eye, he winks at me and then grins.

There it is. The Puckerman Seal of Approval.

* * *

**11! Hey! I just finished writing this, but I'm posting it anyway. To my friends who always get first read, hehe, sorry! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no excuse. I am sorry for taking this long! **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and subscribed between this and my last update! Here's chapter 12! Please enjoy, although this is a filler chapter and more stuff will happen in chapter thirteen! **

* * *

After meeting Quinn and her friends at the Town Limits, we all drove to my house where my mom prepared dinner for all of us. From there, we will be going to the Hastings' barn for the night, and then back to my house tomorrow.

I spent the ride from the town limits to my house cuddled up against Quinn's side on the back seat of her new car. With us in the car were her friends Santana, Brittany and Puck.

"Hey Emily?" Puck called to me from the drivers' seat. I looked up at him through the rear view mirror and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" I replied, fully expecting a serious question or statement from Quinn's baby daddy.

"You know any hot girls here?"

I giggled as Santana reached out to slap Puck's head.

"What the hell, Lopez? That hurt!"

"Yeah? Well you should keep your man-whoring to a minimum then."

"ANYWAY, Emily? Hot girls?"

I was going to answer him, but after seeing the look that Quinn I was giving me, I gulped and decided to come up with a different answer.

"Uh, sorry Puck. I don't know anyone. Maybe you'll meet someone over the weekend though." I said, winking at him. Quinn slaps my arm hard, laughing as she does so.

"Ow!"

"Don't encourage him, Em." She says laughing. "Although, I think him and Spencer would make a great couple. Too bad she has a boyfriend."

"I know right?" I say, moving to put my arms around Quinn's waist. "I've been thinking of that since I met him ten minutes ago."

"Just face it, Puckerman, you're bound to live alone forever." Santana said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Puck glares at her before grumbling and then focusing back on the road, following Spencer's lead.

* * *

We finally stop in front of our house, Spencer's car parking directly behind mine on the driveway, and then Quinn's by the side walk.

I feel Quinn tense up as we stop, but I pull her closer to me, whispering words of encouragement in her ears.

"It's alright, Pompom. My mom's going to love you. You're perfect."

She relaxes a little, but the nerves were still evident on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and I felt her sweaty palm when I slid my hand from her waist down to her hands, pulling her along as we exited the car and entered my house.

I see my mom coming out of the kitchen, so I drag Quinn with me, finally letting go of my hand as I stood between the two of them.

"Mom, this is Quinn Fabray, and Quinn, this is my mom, Pam Fields." I say introducing them to each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Fields. Thanks for letting us stay here." Quinn greets, putting her hand out to shake hands with my mother. My mom doesn't shake her hand, but grabs Quinn into a hug, which Quinn awkwardly returns.

"It's nice to meet you too, Quinn! I've heard so much about you. I know it's not all sunshine and rainbows between you and Emily, but I'm happy you make her happy." My mom tells Quinn, making both Quinn and I blush.

I clear my throat after a few moments of silence.

"Dinner, mom?"

"Right, dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes." She says, looking behind Quinn and I, where all of our friends were standing. "You kids sit down, don't be shy!"

Hanna, Spencer and Aria immediately plop down on our living room couches while Puck, Santana and Brittany tentatively approach us.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Fields. I'm Santana Lopez, and this is my girlfriend, Brittany Pierce. We're Quinn's best friends. Thank You for having us over." Santana greets politely, which makes Quinn, Hanna, Puck and myself stare at her like she grew a second head.

Quinn clears her throat before taking over the introductions.

"And er, Mrs. Fields, this is Noah Puckerman, another friend of ours. Please, _please _excuse his language and maybe him in general. He's a nice guy underneath that exterior." She says shyly to my mom who just laughs.

"Don't worry Quinn, you've met Hanna. I'm guessing they're pretty much the same."

We all chuckle and look at Hanna, who looks like it's taking her forever to process what my mom said.

"Is that an insult?" She asks after a few seconds of silence, and shrugs when everybody else starts laughing instead of answering her.

* * *

After dinner and letting my mom and Quinn bond a little more, we decided to transfer the party to the Hastings' Barn. With Hanna, Aria, and Spencer in one car, and Brittany, Santana and Puck in the other, Quinn and I decided to ride together in my car.

On the ride on the way to Spencer's, I spend the time alternating between looking at the road and staring at Quinn.

"What?" She asks, giggling at me.

"Nothing." I start. "I just realized that I would kill to have you on my passenger seat all the time."

She does her signature eyebrow raise before smiling at me.

"I'm glad to be here." She says with a wink, turning to face the road leaving me to do the same thing.

* * *

"So you're basically a dancing breakfast cereal?" Hanna asks Santana and Brittany incredulously as Quinn and I walk into the barn hand in hand.

"Pretty much." Brittany replies at the same time Santana says "How stupid can you get?!"

"Keep it cool, Satan!" Puck, who was in a deep conversation with Caleb, who I didn't know was already here, called to Santana. "Let's face it. The Cheerios IS a stupid name."

"Whatever" Santana grumbles, snuggling closer to Brittany's side.

"There you two are!" Spencer says, ushering both Quinn and I over to the center of the barn where everyone was gathered. I sat down on the last empty space on the couch, which left Quinn standing in front of me. She was going to make a move to sit on the floor, but instead of letting her do so, I pulled her down to my lap and put my arms around her waist.

She leaned back and giggled as the rest of our friends glanced around at each other, giving each other knowing looks.

"What?" I asked Hanna who was leaning against Caleb, giving me the weirdest look of them all.

"Oh nothing." She said, trying to stifle her laughter. "I just never realized your lap also doubled as a cushion." She wasn't able to contain her laughter and exploded right then and there. Every other person in the room looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What? It was funny in my head." She defended, rolling her eyes at us. "You could at least laugh a little you know?"

I sarcastically laughed, which brought the whole room to laughter.

After about ten minutes of trying to compose ourselves, we finally succeeded and started the night's activities. By activities, I mean ordering pizza, and brining out the junk food the girls and I bought out, talking over them.

We all decided to sit around in a circle on the floor, and everyone in the circle started talking about different stuff which gave us the chance to learn new things about our old and new friends. Aside from the fact that this was definitely an eye opener to me about my best friends and my new friends, the whole thing made me happy because I learned that all my best friends shared a little something with Quinn.

It started with Spencer who said she didn't really like studying as much as she did, and that if it weren't for Melissa, then she wouldn't be as pushed to do so. Upon hearing this, I looked over to Quinn who was going through the same thing.

"I hear you, Spencer. It kinda sucks being the younger sister of an overachiever." She says, smiling sadly at one of my best friends.

I squeezed her right hand which I was holding upon hearing that, and she did the same to me, acknowledging the comfort I'm giving her.

Aria on the other hand, shared her taste in music with Quinn. Both were happy with that fact because apparently, their friends never appreciated the music that they like.

"It's weird!" Hanna and Santana both say at the same time.

"Are you sure you two don't have a thing for each other?" Puck says from his place across them. Hanna blushes hard and hides her face on Caleb's chest, while Santana throws her empty cup of soda to her mohawked friend. Everybody laughs at their antics, while Caleb and Brittany try to comfort their girlfriends while laughing.

Hanna and Quinn's similarity was their popularity. If there was one thing they could talk about all day, it's about being the It Girl.

"I think the only difference is that I was a cheerleader, and well, you were not." Quinn says, smiling at Hanna.

"Are you making fun of how fat I was?!" Hanna suddenly asks. "Em, did you tell her?!"

"I did not, Han." I said, rolling my eyes at her. "She's not even laughing at you."

"Wait, wait, you weren't always this thin?!" Santana asks, grinning at Hanna. Hanna glares at her and then shakes her head.

"Whatever. Laugh all you want!" Hanna replies.

"Anywaaaay. Can we talk about something else?" I ask, trying to break the tension that was starting to fill the air.

"Like what?" Puck asks, groaning. "This is so boring! Why didn't anyone think of the booze?!"

"Oh, I did. Emily here just thought it wasn't right to drink when we're just starting to 'know each other'" Hanna tells Puck, rolling her eyes at her last three words.

"Yeah, because getting drunk when you meet a person for the first time is a great way to make a good first impression!" I say sarcastically.

* * *

At around 1 am, we finally fell asleep. I woke up at around six am, and I was the first one to do so. I looked around the room and smiled at what I saw. Santana and Brittany were on one of the loveseats huddled together, while Quinn and I occupied the other loveseat, my arms around Quinn. Across the room, on the floor were Caleb and Hanna, who were very much comfortable with their position. Spencer and Aria on the other hand, were both leaning against a sleeping Puck. I smiled at the fact that all our friends got along.

I watched Quinn sleep for a few minutes, before I got up to get Spencer up as well. We decided last night that we would be preparing breakfast for everybody, which is why we were up early.

When the pancakes and bacon were ready, I got a mug of coffee ready for Quinn, while Spencer poured some for everybody else, and left it on the dining table.

We both went back to the barn and Spencer started waking everybody else up, while I went straight to a still sleeping Quinn.

"Pompom…" I said softly, rubbing her arm. "It's time to get up."

Her face scrunches a little bit, but she stays asleep.

"Quinn…" I say, poking her side. "I have coffee for you."

Still nothing. I set the Coffee Mug down and go back to Quinn.

"Quinn?" I ask, my lips a few millimeters away from hers. At this point, everybody else in the room was awake and watching me.

"Kissing her won't do anything, Fields." Santana grumbles from the couch. She was up but was evidently not a morning person.

I frown at Santana and look between the sleeping blonde and her best friend.

"What do I do then?" I ask.

Santana smiles evilly before winking at me.

"Hey Q! Emily made you some bacon! Hanna here wants to eat them all! You better wake up before she does it!"

At that moment, Quinn sits up, effectively hitting the side of my head.

"Ow!" I say at the same time Quinn looks at Hanna and glares at her.

"Don't you dare finish the bacon, Marin!" She then holds her forehead and realizes how much it hurt. "Ow."

Santana laughs, earning a punch from Hanna.

"Why did you have to tell her that I was the one? I didn't need her glaring at me at 7 am!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Santana says, laughing again. "Sorry Q. Sorry shorty."

"You owe me, Satan!" Quinn says, rubbing her forehead. She then looks at Hanna to apologize as well, before turning to me. "Sorry." She says, rubbing the side of my head and planting a kiss on it.

"It's nothing." I say to her, handing her the mug of coffee I prepared for her. "Here ya go. Let's go have some breakfast?" I ask her, getting up and then helping her up from the couch.

* * *

"Hey Quinn?" Caleb asks, breaking the silence over breakfast.

"Yeah?" Quinn replies, not taking her eyes off her bacon.

"You were a cheerleader, right?"

She nods, finally looking up.

"I was. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering… I mean the way you talked about it last night made it seem like you love it."

"I do love it." She answers, smiling at him. "Why?"

"Why don't you do it again? Join your old squad." Spencer interjects. "They all say you were good. Nothing's stopping you now, right?"

"I don't mind Q. You know that." Santana says, smiling at her. "I mean, I'd rather share captain spot with you than with Becky. And of coach makes you captain, then I'll make sure you can't cheer anymore, but I'd love to have you back on the squad. Makes it easier to boss those bitches around."

"And I bet Emily here would appreciate her own personal cheerleader." Puck says, winking at us.

"First of all, ew Puck. And second, I do love being on the cheerios, and the only thing keeping me from doing it again is Coach Sylvester. What if she doesn't take me back?"

"You know she will. She'd kill to have you back. You know how much Coach adores you." Santana says, smiling encouragingly at Quinn.

"Alright." She sighs. "As long as Emily's fine with it."

"By all means, Pompom, go for it! I don't mind."

"I'll think about it."


	13. Chapter 13

Aside from convincing Quinn to re-join the Cheerios, breakfast was a quiet affair. Santana and Hanna, of course, had their usual banter but that was it. I'm not sure if everybody felt the tension of the impending revelation of the whole A thing to Quinn, or if they were simply too sleepy to say anything.

I look to my left to see Quinn staring longingly at the bacon on my plate, and I can't help but laugh at her. I tapped her thigh and offered her my bacon when I caught her attention.

"You want it?" I asked, lifting the fork that I used to stab the piece of bacon. She smiles at me before getting my fork and attacking the bacon.

"Where does all that bacon go?!" Hanna asks after seeing how much bacon Quinn has eaten.

"I run at least three times a week do sit ups when I can and I generally eat healthy. Except for bacon, of course." Quinn says smugly at my friend.

"And then there's Emily for more _exercise."_ Puck chimes in, wagging his eyebrows at us.

I choke on my coffee as both Santana and Quinn hit him at the back of his head.

"What? I was just stating the obvious!" The mohawked guy defends, putting his arms in front of him.

"Apologize you dumbass." Santana says, kicking Puck's shin. He groans and mumbles an apology towards me before going back to his food.

"What are we doing today?" Quinn whispers softly to me.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something, if that's alright?"

"Of course. How about my friends though?"

"I'm sure Hanna, Aria and Spencer can take care of them. They'll find something to do." I say, putting an arm around her, pulling her closer. She moves closer to me and leans back comfortably.

"Han, you guys gonna be okay together today?" I ask Hanna, who was the closest to me. She nods and looks at Quinn and then back at me. She smiles reassuringly at me and pats my shoulder.

"Of course. We'll probably just hang out around town or something." Hanna answered.

"We'll meet you guys for dinner at the grill." I say to her before pulling Quinn up so that we could gather our stuff and go to my house.

* * *

After talking to my mom for a bit, I brought Quinn up to my room. After we've both freshened up and everything, we got comfortable and sat on my bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Quinn asks, smiling as she settles down in front of me. "It's not anything bad, is it?" She adds, her smile becoming a worried frown.

"Relax, Pompom. It is, but you don't need to worry." I say, putting a hand on her arm. She frowns a bit, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's something bad? What is it?" She asks, her face painted with worry.

"I… I don't know how to start." I say softly.

"It's alright. Just… start from the beginning."

"So um, a couple of years ago, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and I had another friend…"

"Alison, right?"

"Right. Um. You know how she went missing?" I asked, and Quinn nodded "Well there was a reason why people might have wanted to kill her."

Quinn nodded her head as I continued talking.

"She had a liking for… playing with people. She's always controlled the people around her in ways you wouldn't imagine… She blackmails people, and she makes up stories to blackmail people… But Han, Aria, Spencer and I… we let her do those things to other people, and well… to us." I looked around, trying to make up the words in my head. "It was like we were all blinded by something about her… Me, especially. I think I fell in love with her at one point…I…"

"Hey." Quinn said softly, squeezing my hand. "It's alright if you can't tell me right now. We can talk about it some other time."

"You need to know now…" I said, taking a deep breath. "I was too in love with her to stop her, and so I followed her every order. Unlike Han, Aria and Spencer, she never had to blackmail me to follow her. All she had to do was say something and I'd do it. I did those things thinking she returned those feelings."

"You've always been so sweet, Em." She says, smiling sadly at me. "Anyone who doesn't see that is either blind or stupid."

I sighed and continued telling Quinn about Alison and our friendship.

* * *

"And then one day, she just disappeared. We were having a sleepover, and we were all a little drunk, so we all fell asleep early. We woke up in the middle of the night to find her missing, and that was the last we've heard of her. The four of us drifted apart when she left, and it wasn't until about a year after, when we started hanging out again, that we heard about her again. Her body was found in the backyard of their old house."

"Who would do that to someone? It doesn't matter how bad her attitude was. She was a person and whoever did that had no right to do that." Quinn asks.

"That's not the end of it…" I say hesitantly. "Alison had… a way with words that made us trust her so much. She knew our deepest darkest secrets, and well, these secrets came back to haunt us just before her body was found. After a while those secrets became leverage to blackmail us, and eventually, threaten us."

Quinn looks at me curiously.

"Do you remember those pictures that I got? Of you and Rachel?" I ask hesitantly. Her eyebrows creased and then contorts into recognition.

"Shark Fin, are you telling me that the 'A' person is behind all of this?"

I nod.

"And your accident. I didn't find out about it through your mom. I received a message with a picture. I didn't recognize the car at first, but when I read that it was in Lima, Ohio, I was a hundred percent sure it was your car. It's also why I prefer going to you, instead of letting you travel all the way here. I know A can reach you anywhere, even in Lima. You weren't the first person the actually hurt, Pompom."

"But I'm alright, Em. You don't need to worry, because now that I know, I'll be extra careful, okay?"

"But being careful isn't enough." I say quietly. "You weren't even supposed to be involved Quinn. The thought of you leaving scares me, but the thought of A taking you from me scares me more."

"A couldn't take me away from you. I wouldn't let her, and I'm sure you won't either." She says comfortingly, and I nod in agreement. "Why don't you report this to the police, Em?"

"Because we cannot risk anything else. Reporting it to the police would mean exposing things we don't want the world to know. We aren't entirely victims here, Quinn. We, and our families, have done things in the past, and we're not proud of them. Fighting alone was the only way we saw."

Quinn sighs and puts her arm around me.

"Well, I'm here now, and I'll fight with you guys."

"I can't let you do that Quinn." I say to her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to do anything that would possibly harm you, your family or your friends."

"But…" I cut her off.

"No. I don't want you getting involved, Quinn. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know who A is and I don't know how long A will continue on doing this, but I can't let you get involved more than you already have been. You don't deserve any of the things A's been doing."

"And neither do you, Em."

I sigh. Quinn wasn't one to back down when it comes to things like this. She wants it when she wants it.

"Alright, look. Fine. I will tell you when I need your help, okay? But I don't want you and possibly Santana doing things to endanger yourselves. Let's not drag anybody else into this, okay?"

She nods and pulls me closer. We stay silent for a while before she breaks the silence.

"I knew there was a reason we found each other." She says, turning to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"We both thought we were damaged beyond repair, but here we are, trying our best to fix each other."

I chuckled and smiled at her.

"That's right. I'm glad I'm damaged with you and not somebody else."

She giggles, kisses my cheek and puts her head on my shoulder. My hand wraps around her waist and my head rests on top of hers.

"I like the sound of that. Quinn and Emily, Pompom and Shark Fin, fixing damages together."

* * *

**Here's an overdue update! I'm sorry it has taken this long! School has gotten in the way! Here you go though! I hope you like it!**


End file.
